Can Love Come From Death
by Violet Vicky
Summary: Draco and Hermione are infected by a vampire on their way back from a boring 6th year. Uniting with Remus the trio pull apart the facade that Dumbledore has and shows that he and Potter are as bad as Voldemort himself. Please R&R ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was sitting alone in the last compartment in the last carriage on her way home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The end of her sixth year and it was the most uneventful one yet, well except for being partnered with her, then, enemy in every class. Draco freaking Malfoy had been the bane on her existence ever since the first time she had ridden this train. She remembered it clearly...

FLASHBACK

An almost 12-year-old Hermione was searching for the missing toad familiar for one Neville Longbottom and had followed the trail of his prints to a compartment. She had been unsuccessful in her endeavour, but had met the legendry Harry Potter in the last compartment, and his weird companion who had tried to turn his rat yellow.

Sliding the door open she was greeted by two brick walls of boys, who were glaring down at her, "Umm hi. I'm looking for a toad, he goes by the name Trevor."

Behind the brick walls came a shrill laugh and a deep command, "Move you dolts."

Once the boys had moved Hermione noticed a fat black haired girl trying desperately to get into a toned blonde boy's lap. He was pushing her away with everything he had in him before giving up, "Goyle, Crabbe, get this slut off of me."

The witch was furious at the blonde, "DRACO! I'm to be your wife once we graduate! You can't treat me this way!"

She struggled, fruitlessly, against the powers of Goyle and Crabbe, who sat her down between them on the other bench. Finally, the boy named Draco turned to see Hermione, "You are looking for what again?"

"Oh, a toad. He got away from Neville and I said I would help find him. He's pretty torn up about it and I followed the prints to this compartment. Have you seen him by chance?" Hermione was struggling to think clearly while she looked into the boy's eyes. She felt as though her soul was being opened up for all to see and she wanted none other than him to look inside every crack and crevice.

Draco Malfoy had not noticed the girl until he had gotten himself rid of that damn slut known as his intended, Pansy Parkinson. Once he looked at her though his whole world stopped and only she mattered, "She's gorgeous."

Pulling himself together, he hid his feelings he had, as was the Malfoy way, "No we haven't Miss... What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger. I'm just starting here this year and can't wait. What about you?"

"Yeah it's my first too but I've always known I would get in. I haven't heard of any purebloods by the name of Granger, are you from Britain?"

"Pureblood? No, sorry I'm muggle-borne, my parents are muggle dentists."

Draco's world crumbled around him. A mudblood, as his father put it constantly. Personally, he believed that power had nothing to do with blood purity but no one was to know that, or else his father and his friends would destroy him.

"A mudblood? Eww! Get out, I'll get germs!" Pansy squealed while brushing off her clothes.

Hermione noticed Draco hang his head and then look at her with sorrow before smirking, "Yeah get out you lowly MUDBLOOD! We don't want you near us."

With that, the boy's bodyguards got up and pushed her out, then slammed the door on her. Hermione had never heard a more hateful name than the one she was just called. Of course she had read it in many of the books she had gotten her parents to purchase for her at Diagon Alley, but she never expected to be called it by someone that made her feel the way she had just felt.

Sadly, she pushed herself up off the floor and went back to trying to find the toad, but she never forgot the look in Draco's eyes he had just before he changed.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione knew he had never true fully meant it and this past year had just made her suspicions even stronger. On her first morning back in the place she considered more like home than her parent's house, the witch had received her timetable from her Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. On the parchment was not the normal schedule that she had gotten the previous years, this time it had just a note stating to arrive at Professor McGonagall's room at the start of first period and she would explain everything immediately.

Once again, Hermione was drawn back to the past and never noticed the door of her compartment open.

FLASHBACK

Finishing her breakfast quickly Hermione shot off a quick good bye to her best friends, the famous Harry Potter and his numb-skull side kick Ronald Weasley, and raced to her favourite professor's office. She was turning the corner and ran straight into the last person she wanted to see.

"Malfoy! What are doing here?"

"Hello Granger and not that it has anything to do with you but I was told to be here by..."

"Professor McGonagall," they said at the same time.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, I did ask you to be here. Both of you tied for the highest score rated in the Ministry of Magic since myself and Tom Riddle took our OWLs. Even then, you nearly beat us, it was thanks to a spell, which is now illegal to use, that we took a higher score. You are both ready for your NEWTs but we wish for you to both do more advanced classes, which would mean teaming up and completing your assignments together."

Hermione and Draco did what was expected and complained furiously. Minerva had prepared for this and cast `_silencio_` on them both, causing her to be on the receiving end of deathly glares.

"It is not up for discussion. You shall be doing all of your class work in the Room of Requirements, which we have asked the castle to be available to yourselves and your professors only. Not even your friends can enter, no matter how much they or you may want them to. Now deal with it and get to the room NOW!"

With a wave of her wand, the charm fell and the teens left the room in a rush, to be sure they were safe from attack. Their bags had disappeared once they had entered the professor's office so there was nothing weighing them down on the long walk to the seventh floor. Along the way, you could have heard an ant crawl by, until Draco forgot about one of the many hidden stairs and fell waist deep with a loud cry.

"Draco! Here, take my hand and I'll pull you up."

He eagerly took a hold and noted that the witch was stronger than she looked, considering he was out of the stair as quick as he fell in. They were breathing hard at first but then there was an awkward silence as they realised what had just happened.

"Umm thank you, I guess. Should we get going?"

Hermione sighed and was about to get up until the boy touched her hand, stopping her in her tracks, "Why did you help me just then?"

"Because you needed it and no one else was around."

"But why? I've been so horrid to both you and your friends since our first day here, hell I even called you the most disgusting thing a person could call another on our first meeting. Why would you help me when you could have just let me fall through the stair?"

Hermione turned her head so Draco couldn't see the tears trailing down her face, "You didn't mean it. I saw you before you called me that word, I saw the disgust that fell across your face when Parkinson called me it."

"You weren't meant to," the wizard whispered, almost inaudibly.

Shaking herself off, Hermione stood and called for her wand, then summoned Draco's to her, as it had fallen down the stairs. Passing it to him, she helped him up and they head back to the Room of Requirement.

END FLASHBACK

That had been the start of their friendship, and the end of all others. Her so called friends from Gryffindor, particularly Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Ron's little sister, had turned their backs on her the moment they heard she was getting friendly with the Slytherin. She had been by their side for years, faltering slightly along the way, but never dying completely. Even the previous year, when she knew everyone was in danger and it was a hoax, she went right beside Harry as he ran head on to the Department of Mysteries and lost his godfather, Sirius Black, for his idiocy.

It had ripped at her heart that they would abandon her so quickly, just because she had made a friend in Draco. That was the reason she had been sitting alone, no one wanted to be seen with her, or else have the golden boy never look at them again. She didn't mind the solitude, hell she had gone through years of it at her muggle primary school, seeing as no one wanted to be seen with the book worm. No, what hit her hardest was the betrayal of the bastards she had called friends.

"Hey Mione."

The witch jolted in surprise at the calm and caring voice that she knew so well, "Dray, how the hell did you get in here? And so quietly?"

Draco grinned slyly at his dear friend, "I told you, I travel in shadows as all vampires do."

It was a running joke with them that Draco was a vampire and was just biding his time to attack her, and then join his father by Voldemort's side. The supposed vampire had told Hermione all about how while he didn't agree with everything the Dark Lord believed, he did with certain parts. Hermione had also confessed, after she had sworn him to never tell, that she had been interested in the Dark Arts ever since Tom Riddle's basilisk petrified her in their second year. Neither had chosen a side but they did know that whichever one chose, the other would follow.

Little did they know that fate was going to make their choice for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The train had left the Hogsmeade station only an hour ago and the whole trip was around 10 hours long so Hermione settled in for the long ride. They had been reading and chatting about various subjects when a scream was heard from the head of the carriage.

"What was that?" Draco leapt up and asked, as though Hermione would know.

"No idea, let's go but stick by me. We can practice our new spells on whoever it is."

They ran out, wands drawn and back to back, ready to fight anyone or thing that was coming for them. To their annoyance, the screams had come from Ginerva Weasley, who had been caught heavily petting Harry in the toilets.

"Ginerva! You are a Prefect so start bloody well behaving like one! This will be reported to Professor McGonagall this minute. Get the hell up and shape up!"

The couple, plus everyone else who wanted to be liked, glared at the witch as if she was the devil himself, "Go fuck yourself Granger. You have no power compared to my Harry so if you want to live you better get back to You-Know-Who's lap dog."

The group laughed but that turned to scared yells when a large shadow covered them all, missing Hermione and Draco though. The whole train seemed to fall asleep and drift back to their compartments, all the while the two teens were watching awed at what they were seeing. It was very powerful magic making this happen, but neither had any idea who it may be doing it.

"Hermione, come back in the compartment," Draco whispered while pulling her inside.

They both used the strongest wards they knew to prevent anything coming into the little room. Little did they know, that it was nowhere near strong enough for this force. The shadow seeped into the room and while the pair held their wands at the ready, the form of a man appeared. It took a moment before the teens knew what they were facing but neither had any idea how to stop anything from happening.

"What do you want?" Hermione bravely asked the vampire.

"Such disrespect from one of your bloodline, tsk tsk tsk. I came to send a message but I believe I shall give you both a present instead. The present of immortality," the vampire grinned, his pale lips stretching tight against his shallow face.

"What do you mean my bloodline? I'm a muggle-borne. Who exactly are you, sir?"

"Ah no one has told you, well let me be the one to do the task. You are of a more pure blood than young Malfoy here. You are both very powerful and will do well as vampires but you should know who it is that turns you. I myself never had that luxury and vowed not to do the same to my victims, should I meet any worthy. My name is Lord Carlos Mendez, an elder in my community from Mexico. Now be still or this will be the worse experience in your mortal lives."

He cast a partial Body Bind on both of them, so that they could feed from him when they needed his curse to survive. He bit Hermione first, savouring her blood, finding himself a rare feed as the blood of a virgin was the sweetest and most healing of any. Once he had caused enough damage that she would need his blood, he slit his wrist and placed it before the dying witch. He had never forced any of his victims to change, always holding the saving blood far enough that they must want to turn.

She knew it was wrong but Hermione did not intend to give up this soon, she wanted to have some fun before she went on to the next big adventure. Reaching forward, she fed hungrily on the cursed blood, until it was pulled away and she was released from her bind. The pain was unbearable but she never screamed, she hadn't screamed in pain for years for she would not give the person causing it the pleasure.

Draco had watched the whole ordeal, and knew that he wanted to change, and get Hermione to safety, "Come on then. Get it over with and let me soothe my friend."

Carlos grinned once more and fed a little off the wizard, before slicing his wrist once more and holding it out for him. Draco quickly latched on and drank his fill, being released once he had been fed on. The teen fell to the ground beside Hermione and started to go through the same agonizing pain. The elder turned into his shadow once more and left the compartment via the window, while the two teens grabbed a hold of each other and helped the pain go away.

It took over an hour before they could move without being in pain but while they lay there, the pair talked about what had happened, and a way to deal with the immediate problem. How were they going to explain this?

"The biggest problem will be that the Ministry already knows, or soon will. We essentially died and they will be sending the aurors to Kings Cross to retrieve our bodies. They will inform our parents that we are deceased. We need to get there before they do and explain everything to them. Either side will not welcome us but we will not be attacked by the dark. Grab your things and let's get going to your family's home."

Hermione had already shrunk her belongings before they left Hogwarts and with Crookshanks being murdered the last year, she had nothing else of value to take, "Grab hold."

Knowing they would have a greater chance of splinching because they left from a moving vehicle, the pair were pleased that they got to their location safely. Hermione raced inside and searched for the Grangers. They were startled when she entered the room, knowing that they still had hours to go before their daughter was expected home.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" Jane Granger leapt up and checked her daughter over for any injuries. Seeing nothing apparent, the bite marks had turned to faint scars, Jane lead her daughter to the couch.

"I'm fine mum but I need to do something, I'm so sorry," raising her wand Hermione pointed at her parents and said `_stupefy_`.

The Grangers stayed stunned in their favourite chairs as the vampiress went and collected everything that belonged or had anything to do with her. Draco had come in soon after hearing the stunners and helped with the clearout. Once everything was complete, the pair each stood over a muggle and wiped their minds of anything to do with Hermione Jane Granger. Leaving, the vampires took off the spells and walked out the front door.

The teens went down the street to the park, which Hermione had always gone to relax, to speak about their plans, "We should go to Voldemort. We can help him win and he can help us train, or he can watch us kill everyone and run the British wizarding world ourselves. Do you know where his headquarters are?"

Draco nodded but grimaced suddenly, "We can't just walk in, I mean you're Hermione Granger, supposed best friend of boy wonder. You're the last person that should be there, but I know somewhere we can go. Severus can help us out, he'll be able to handle everything with the Dark Lord."

Hermione looked murderous, "He's a freaking SPY! If we go to him the Order of the Phoenix, and mainly Dumbledore, will know what we are in a second. What about your parents? Can't they help us out?"

Draco looked glum, as he hadn't known about Snape, "Are you sure? He's always said that he was a spy for the Dark Lord but we can deal with that at another time. I can't take you straight into Malfoy Manor because of the wards surrounding the estate but we can go to the outskirts and walk the rest of the way."

"Dray, we're vampires now. We can bypass all wards," Hermione grinned at the slightly shocked vampire.

He smiled widely, showing his slight fangs, "Let's go then, grab hold."


	3. Chapter 3

The pair held on tight then disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing in another puff of smoke in what Hermione concluded was Lucius' study. Draco let her go for a moment to get a house elf, that was cleaning a shield, to go get his parents, then grabbed hold of her once more, leading her to a leather couch.

They sat there quietly, awaiting the arrival of the elder Malfoy's, looking around as it was very appealing. Draco was only allowed in there when he was going to be yelled at, and that had luckily been a while ago, so everything was different. Hermione was impressed at the colour scheme but even though she had given SPEW up ages ago, she was still slightly annoyed at the slavery of house elves. She had found out that without a master, some house elves would die, or kill themselves, and learnt that Dobby was a very rare case. Even Winky had been taken as a slave of Hogwarts because she had threatened suicide without a master.

Draco saw the look in his friend's eyes and decided to put her straight, "Dobby was a fruit cake, Mione. We only had him from the Minister as payment for something or another. Apparently, his old masters were really sick, killing their house elves for making the tea the wrong way. We had to restrain him constantly so he wouldn't hurt himself, he tried to iron his feet for walking in on my father with a friend. We NEVER punish our elves, unless it's really necessary, and even then it's a literal slap on the wrist."

Hermione felt better, that is until the Malfoy's entered the room, "Draco? What are you doing here so soon? Did the train leave early? Who's this girl?"

"Mother, father, this is Hermi-"

That was as far as Draco got before his father bellowed out in rage, "A MUDBLOOD? IN MY HOUSE! YOU BROUGHT A MUDBLOOD INTO THE MALFOY MANOR? WHO ARE YOU?"

The vampiress could feel the anger radiating off her friend but he had nowhere near the amount she had, "Sit the fuck down you pompous ass, I've had just about enough of being called that and today is DEFINTELY not the day to do it. I've lost every friend I've had, except Draco, I've been insulted everyday this year, and, oh yeah, I DIED! So SHUT UP!"

This was the first time Draco had ever seen his closest friend so murderous, "Mione, hun, calm down. They don't know any other way, that's how they were raised and my father's ignorant. Here, sit down before you blow something up."

The whole room had been shaking until Draco had placed his hand on the vampiress' arm, then everything settled slightly. A red house elf popped in, looking extremely terrified, "Master, mistress, big magical aura has attacked manor. All windows smashed, crockery ruin, only survive heirloom plates. We issus not able to fix, no matters what we tries."

The elder Malfoy's gasped as the only thing that could have caused that sort of damage is a very powerful magical field, "Check everything over, check the grounds over for any intruders, and if you find nothing that could have caused the surge bring Ebenzer in, we may have a huge problem."

The elf bowed deeply and left, leaving the two pairs sitting quietly, Narcissa calming Lucius, and Draco calming Hermione. It took nearly 10 minutes before the red elf came back, this time with an ancient looking goblin by her, "I issus bringing Chief Ebenzer as Master issus asking."

"Thank you Elsie, Chief Ebenzer, I am asking for your help in finding the cause to a large..."

"The aura is from the purest of blood in this room. She has been lied to and abused her whole life but has never hurt another. Say your apologies and she may forgive you, if not, be afraid and stay alert, as she can and will kill."

"Narcissa is the only pureblood female here but I've never abused her and only lied in the dire of circumstances. Who do you mean?" Lucius wouldn't have even considered that there was another female in the room.

The chief goblin turned and bowed to Hermione, who blushed and tried to get the goblin elder to rise, "Chief Ebenzer, you must be wrong. My, ahh , the Granger's are muggle dentists and never knew about magic before I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

The goblin rose, only to float to the vampiress' eye level, "You, my dear, were given to the Granger's as their daughter had died moments after birth. They never knew and treated you as their own from that moment on, not that anyone could tell considering what they did to you. Your parents are Merlin and his concubine Veela/elf girl, you are as pure as love itself. I know what you are but both you and the younger Malfoy were very lucky, considering your circumstances. Lord Carlos Mendez is a Northern Elancran, bitten whilst on a trip to Russia but lived in Mexico, where he is accepted, reluctantly, into the local community. He is bitter about being bitten those many years ago and usually kills his victims. Why you survived is unknown but the fact you did is amazing."

Hermione was surprised, as neither she nor Draco had stated their attackers name, "Sir, do you mean that I am a pureblood? There is honestly no chance in freaking hell that that is real, I mean I look just like my ex-mother."

Draco grimaced as he heard his friend call Mrs Granger her ex-mother, "Chief Ebenzer, she does look exactly like her, I have seen her and they look like twins, only different ages. Not that I mean any disrespect sir, but are you positive? I mean Mione's one of the smartest in the Ministry's recording history, and before this year I'd been on the receiving end of some of her worst curses, and a right hook to the nose, but there's no changing the fact that she looks like Mrs Granger."

"Quite right young dragon but I'm sure you know a few spells that would change her appearance to look like her. I realise that they would have worn off by now but the one placed onto her is not like them, it is an ancient elvin spell. Her mother placed it on her before putting her in an enchanted sleep for nearly 1500 years, it is a miracle that she survived."

The vampires sat stunned, looking at the goblin, then themselves, not believing a thing that was said. If it was true, that meant Hermione was the child of Merlin himself, and there were many pieces of literature stating Merlin was sterile. Things were rattling around so quickly that her head was in agony from overly strenuous pressure.

"What do you mean miracle?" Draco pondered, while holding onto his friend's head, trying to calm the pain away.

The goblin diverted attention to another subject, "Look at your friend, does she look any different than before this morning?"

He had noticed her height had increased substantially and her hair was longer but that was all. She was close to his height of 6"3' and very muscular, in a feminine way, while her hair was nearing her rear, instead of mid shoulder length.

"Yeah, she is a little different but I just figured that into being bitten, why, is there another reason?"

Ebenzer nodded, "Oh yes, it is the elvin spell that Celia placed on her, it is to begin once someone tells her about her heritage, she still has a long way to go but I will help speed up the process, if Hermione doesn't mind that is."

Hermione slowly looked up and shook her head in approval, so the goblin placed his hands onto her cheeks and started murmuring in a very familiar language. A golden aura surrounded the vampiress and her body started morphing. Her hair turned black as coal, with golden streaks throughout, one eye was red, the other green and her body, oh Draco fell in love with her voluptuous curves.

Once he was done the goblin elder smiled gently and caringly at the vampiress, "This is how you should look but you can change it simply by thinking of how you wished to look. Elvin magic runs through your blood and, yes, even your soul. You both retained them, as most Northern Elancran's do. Men shall flock to you but you will only have eyes for one, be warned though many will do anything possible to be with you. As vampires, you are immune to much and nearly all, but as a Northern Elancran, nothing can but the worst curse can harm you. I shall take my leave but I believe that my son, Ragnok, will be helping with the release of your fortune. I even believe that Hogwarts was the property of Merlin but leased to the Founders and the heirs afterwards. You are a very rich vampiress, Lady Hermione umm, now what was Celia's last name again? Oh yes, Lady Hermione Winkybee. I had best be off, good day."

The four others watched as Chief Ebenzer popped away with a bright light and sat in silence for ages, until an elf came in with tea for the living and a pitcher of what looked to be blood for the vampires, "What do you think you are doing? Go and get two more cups, my son and his friend will not drink like pigs out of a pitcher."

Narcissa must have scared the elf as he dropped quickly, begged for forgiveness, so badly that Hermione glared at the witch, and rushed to comfort the quivering elf, "Hush, it is ok to forget some glasses. I believe I broke quite a few items when I got angry so don't blame yourself for not having any more to bring. I'm sure there are a few fixed now, please pop off and get two more and then go back to your duties."

The elf looked like he was going to have a heart attack at the kindness and honesty of the vampiress before him, so he nodded and returned from the kitchen with the needed glasses. Once he had gone again, Hermione took the glasses and pitcher over to a small table before the couch she and Draco were sitting on. The Malfoy's looked on, stunned at the way she had treated the elf, and in some way proud.

"Well then, Dray would you like a glass or are you fine for now?"

Draco cleared his head and took the offered glass, drinking deeply, satisfying his hunger, "Ahh thanks Mione, and I needed that."

The witch and wizard looked on stunned at how well the vampires got along, before realising they were staring. Jumping into the role of hostess, Narcissa served her husband then herself their tea and then turned to the teens, "Now what exactly happened today Draco dear?"

The vampire replayed everything that had happened on the train, then at the Granger's household. He didn't mention Hermione's suspicions about Snape being a spy, as he wanted the opportunity to question his godfather himself. Hermione sat and listened intently, jumping in every so often to elaborate on a few things that Draco either had missed or didn't know about.

After he was done the elder Malfoy's sat stunned but got over it quickly, "So what do you intend on doing in this war, son?"

Draco looked at Hermione, who held onto his hand tightly, before answering, "We need to speak to the Dark Lord and offer our services. If we are turned away then we shall work for whomever, as assassins and kill both sides, and rule the wizarding world ourselves. Before we do anything though, I need to speak to my godfather and have you both here, as well as the Dark Lord. We shall need Veritaserum and a restraint chair, I need to know which side of this war Severus is on."

His parents looked concerned but neither said anything as there was a burst of green in the floo and a wizard's face shone in the flames, with the name Bertram Humdinger, Ministry of Magic, Death Advisor.

"Oh shit, we're NOT here. And for the love of Merlin act sad when he tells you about us," Draco and Hermione raced out of the room but used their extra sensitive hearing to listen in on the conversation.

Meanwhile, in the study Narcissa allowed the man to enter through the floo, "How may we help you Mr Humdinger?"

The pudgy, bespectacled wizard was observing the room and was startled at the sound of the witch, "Oh yes, well it is my sad duty to inform you that this morning at 11:39am your son Draco Nigellus Malfoy was murdered. We believe that the students aboard were placed under a timed sleep spell and then Death Eaters took both him and a muggle borne by the name of Hermione Jane Granger away to be sacrificed. Miss Granger's parents were also attacked, having their memories erased of any knowledge of their daughter, a blessing really, preventing them from the loss. I am truly sorry and we hope to recover the bodies soon but Merlin only knows what they will be using them for."

Narcissa slit her hand to produce the honest looking pain for her supposed loss, "My baby, my baby boy! Oh Lucius, our Draco!"

Hermione and Draco were trying hard to prevent themselves from laughing aloud at the witch's performance. Lucius healed the cut and cleared up the blood then held onto his wife, as though comforting her. He waved the Ministry worker off, and then hid a huge smile in his wife's beautiful neck.

After they heard the whoosh of the floo and the laughter of Draco's parents, the vampires decided to re-enter and join in with the laughter. It took a fair while to settle themselves down but Narcissa decided to show camaraderie with Hermione by taking the girl into her arms.

"You are a very lucky girl, Lady Winkybee, and I extend an invitation to stay at our house until you see fit to leave. I hope you can forgive us of any wrong doing, as our son stated previously, the way we act is how we were taught to by our parents, and they before them."

Hermione grinned, this time with tears in her eyes, "Thankyou Mrs Malfoy, but please it's just Hermione, or Mia, I'm definitely no Lady, well not yet anyway."

She giggled, as did Narcissa, "Well then Mia, its Narcissa or Cissy for me."

After receiving a nod from Hermione, the witch went and sat on her husband's chair arm, nudging him to do the same. Huffing, the Malfoy wizard moved a chair to be closer to the vampiress, "Well, I guess I too apologize for my actions. I am ignorant at times but do understand the value of muggles and mugglebornes, without them we would become too inbred and suffer great consequences. Now then why do you need these things son?"

Draco sighed and wished he didn't have to make this accusation, "Hermione has informed me that Severus has been spying on the Dark Lord for the Order of the Roast Duck. We need to ascertain this before informing him of our condition, and we need the Dark Lord here so he can be certain we did nothing to Severus prior to his answers."

Lucius looked ready to kill his already dead son but calmed down considerably fast, "Ok son, I will gather the needed items and people. Go get Hermione a room and return in an hour for the questioning, and I pray that you are wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving his parent's presence Draco led Hermione to the east wing, where his quarters were. They decided to walk, so they could talk along the way, "Dray, are we doing the wrong thing by questioning Snape? I mean I could be wrong and he's just betraying the old fool, but he did tell the Order when Potter went to the Department of Mysteries. Hey! How did your father get out of Azkaban? I wouldn't think he'd let a Ministry worker see him if he escaped, and I never read about it in the papers."

The vampire grinned, "He got out the same way as last time, he lied. Said he was under a Compulsion Potion and had to do everything that was told of him. Only thing is he actually had to take the stuff otherwise, it would have been picked up in a magical blood test. I gave it to him and it was so fun to watch him have to do everything I told him to. Here we are my Lady, my quarters."

Hermione laughed softly at his use of her title but entered the room anyway, "Wow, this is as big as Gryffindor Tower. How do you live in here? It's so cramped!" She joked then ran away from a chasing vampire.

He leapt and tumbled onto the floor with her, "Ha, even as a vampire I can catch you. Never were too fast were you? Now what to do with you now I have you at my mercy? Hmm, what to do with the great Hermione Granger?"

He was contemplating that when the door slammed open to reveal a fat and pissed Pansy Parkinson, "Hermione Granger? What are you doing with that mudblood, Draco? GET OFF HER!"

Draco grinned and winked at the vampiress below him, before hopping up and helping her to her feet. Only after he had settled her into a chair and conjured some popcorn for her did he answer his betrothed, "Pansy, never call Hermione that again or I will have to kill you. Hell, she's more of a pureblood than you could ever hope to be. In addition, I'm no longer your betrothed as it was voided when I died earlier. Now get the hell out of my room and don't let the door hit you on the arse on the way out!"

Pansy was astonished at what he had just said, "But Drakey-Poo, you're my one true love, my soul mate. You can't leave me, and what do you mean you died? You're standing here before me, alive as the day you were born."

Hermione smirked evilly at the witch, "HA! Yeah right. Hey Pansy-Wansy, what dies but still lives? I'll give you a hint, I can kill you by biting you."

The vampiress bared her teeth at the slut, which caused her to scream, "A VAMPIRE! Drakey is a disgusting vampire? Eww, I'm glad I don't have to marry you now. I'll go see if Daddy can get me put with Blaise Zabini, he's hot!"

With that the incompetent witch raced away to floo home, leaving the vampires to fall down laughing, "Oh Merlin that was good. Poor Blaise though, he doesn't have a contract yet and his dad works with Parkinson's father."

They lay on the ground for a good moment before, once again, getting up and went into the room next to Draco's, "This will be your room, that is until you decide to leave and then, well, yeah."

Hermione never thought of leaving as she was accepted here, not thrown aside because she wanted something different from that of those around her, "I think I'll stick around for a while before I leave forever. So want to help me pack my stuff away?"

Draco looked sick at the thought of doing manual labour, "Well we could do it ourselves, or we could get the elves to and I could show you the Malfoy library, with over 30,000 books."

That did it and Hermione just put her trunk down and started jumping in excitement at the possibility of seeing an actual wizarding family library. Of course, she had been in other pureblood houses but at Sirius Black's she was never allowed in the library before Mrs Weasley had gone through and `sanitised` the room. Meaning she took everything but very light magic books, she had even taken a romance novel off the shelves because it had the theory of sex throughout. The Weasley family was too poor to afford too many nonessential books, so all she had learnt from them was get a good job and have no kids.

The vampire was happy that he wouldn't have to put everything away so he called for an elf and told them to unpack everything. Once he had done that, the vampire led the way to the other end of the house, which housed the huge library. Upon entering the room Hermione nearly fainted from pleasure, there were SO many books and she could read any of them.

"Hermione the books here are at your disposal but be careful with the danger section books as many have curses upon them. Before touching any get myself or an elf to tell you how to handle it as not to harm yourself, not that it could now. We only have time for a quick look through then we must meet my parents in the study, so be quick."

The vampiress squealed and kissed Draco on the cheek before madly rushing around, looking at every title she could see. Draco, on the other hand, was stunned at the kiss he had just received. Fine he had had his fair share of girlfriends through the years but never had any made him feel the way Hermione did. Ever since the first day they had met, he knew there was something between them, but thanks to his dolt of an ex-betrothed he had to make an ass of himself from then on.

He decided to make it up to Hermione, no matter how long it took, as she was the only true friend he had ever had. Those like Crabbe and Goyle had only wanted his money and power, whereas Hermione, well, she had only wanted his friendship and company. Never before had he not had to put on a smug look or berate someone to keep a person happy. No, with Hermione, he just had to be his real self, a kind, caring young man with a passion for learning.

That is what he was thinking when said vampiress crept up behind him and startled him, causing him to jump 10 feet into the air, "Got you! That's for scaring me on the train."

Once he understood what had happened Draco got a look in his eye that Hermione knew all too well. He was going to chase her down and tickle her, so away she ran. He was quick to his feet but she had the advantage of time, making her just too far to leap onto.

Hermione tried to backtrack her way to her new bedroom but instead found herself lost, so she just went into the closest door and leant against it to prevent Draco pushing his way in. Had she taken any notice of where she was, the vampiress would have noticed the two Malfoy elders, her potions professor Severus Snape, and the Dark Lord himself, all staring at her in wonder.

Soon there was a call from behind the door, "Mione? I know you're in there, you have until three before I blow the door down. 1, 2, 3! `_Reducto_`."

The door blew away, taking Hermione with it. The adults looked shocked at what had just happened, while Draco, upon seeing what he had done, raced over to check on his friend, "Mione? You ok? MIONE!"

The vampire had forgotten what he was and had checked for a pulse, not finding one he had started crying. Hermione, though, was perfectly fine, apart from a few sore ribs, so she grinned and opened her eyes. Draco hadn't noticed so she decided to really frighten him, she punched him so hard, she heard the rib break.

"OW! MIONE! Don't do that to me again. Are you ok?"

"Dray, calm down and remember what we are. I'm fine except for a little pain, which I expect you're feeling now too, seeing as I just broke your rib. Help me up will you?"

The vampire laughed as he helped the dusty vampiress up. Severus had heard his godson call this girl Hermione but the only one that he knew of didn't look like this, plus she would have been killed on sight had she entered this household. He must have had an odd look on his face because the girl looked at him and said, "You know if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that."

"What? Who the bloody hell do you think you are talking to me like that? Do you have any idea who I am little girl? I'm the thing nightmares are made of and the best potions master in the magical community."

"Oh really, well then, isn't that a big accomplishment. And yes I do know exactly who you are you pompous piece of shit because I've had to sit and listen to you berate me for the last 6 fucking years! Also I'm definitely not a little girl anymore so get your bloody facts straight before accusing me of being something that I am not."

That shut the wizard up damn quick, while Lucius and Narcissa sat there laughing at their friend. Draco cheered Hermione on then led her to the couch they had been sitting on when Chief Ebenzer had been there. The Dark Lord was seated in a large throne with his familiar Nagini wrapped around the feet. In the corner sat the restraint chair that was asked for, looking treacherous from even innocent person's point of view.

"Granger? Oh Merlin, I've died on the way to Malfoy Manor and I'm in hell!" The potions professor never had a problem with death but if he were to spend eternity with Hermione Know It All Granger then he'd be better off being a ghost.

"Shut it Snivellous, you didn't die and yes I am in Malfoy Manor, at the request of the Malfoy family. They have graciously given me a home, as my old accommodations were unsuitable to my new condition. We will explain in a moment but please take a seat in this chair so we can ask you a few questions."

The old bat looked ready to murder them, at the accusation that he would ever lie to the Dark Lord, though he had many times, "Oh no, I'm not sitting there. You can't make me, I'll tell Albus that you've gone to the dark side. He'll kill your family for betraying him, he's done it before."

Hermione grinned at her professor, "Oh has he now? Well you can tell us all about it once we have you sitting comfortably. Do it voluntarily or I'll make you, and I promise I won't be nice about it."

Severus looked confident that no 17 year old could force him to do anything so he told her that. Draco felt very sorry for his godfather just then, having been on the end of a few physical attacks by the vampiress. Hermione stood up and very slowly made her way over to the Death Eater, who promptly pulled his wand out and fired a stunner at her.

The spell ricocheted off her and blew a hole in the wall, making the wizard very scared, knowing there were only a few ways that that could have happened. Hermione grabbed the wand out of his hand and threw it over her head to an awaiting Draco, then punched her professor in the gut a few times for the hell he'd given her throughout her magical schooling life. He groaned in pain as a few bones broke under her attack, making it worse when she roughly threw him into the chain.

"There, comfortable? Good, now let's get things started, Lucius do you have the potion in some pumpkin juice? Right then, Snape are you going to take your potion like a good professor or will I have to force you again?"

The wizard knew to obey so he willingly took the spiked juice, knowing he would be better off this way, and maybe they would heal his broken ribs. Feeling the shroud falling over his head, as does happen once one has taken Veritaserum. Soon the inquisition began.

Draco: Are you Severus Muriel Snape?

Severus: Yes

Draco: Who is your godson?

Severus: Draco Nigellus Malfoy

Draco: Are you loyal to the Dark Lord?

Severus: No

Draco: Are you loyal to the Order of the Phoenix?

Severus: Yes

Draco: Why betray the Dark Lord?

Severus: He led me to my betrayal by killing Lily Evans

Draco: Why did her death affect you so?

Severus: I loved her since the first day of Hogwarts. She was my soul mate but James Potter took her away from me. Voldemort was only to kill James and his mongrel son, not my Lily

Hermione had to know something of great importance, so she asked just one question.

Hermione: How many have Dumbledore and the Order killed?

Severus: 348 that I have knowledge of

The vampiress slapped the wizard across his face and curled into a ball, crying in betrayal of those that were closest to her. Never had she thought that they had killed that many, fine a Death Eater every now and then but 348? There was no chance they were all bad. Narcissa tried to comfort her while Draco continued to questioning.

Draco: Were they all the Dark Lord's followers?

Severus: No

Draco: Why kill innocents?

Severus: They knew too much

Draco: Are you sorry for those that you have murdered?

Severus: No

Draco: Will you tell Dumbledore everything that has occurred today?

Severus: Yes

Draco knew that the potion was wearing off so he kicked his godfather swiftly in the groin then went to calm his friend. It only took a few moments after the last question before the wizard was in control of his actions once again, but knew exactly what had been asked and what his answer had been. He thought he would be killed for his betrayal but Hermione, now calm enough to deal with him, worked out a better punishment.

"You shall be wiped of your memory and given a simple note stating that Lady Winkybee is going to kill those who have betrayed her."

The vampiress walked over to the quivering wizard and said in a calm but deadly voice, `_obliviate maximus_` and `_stupefy_`. She then wrote on a piece of parchment the exact thing she wanted to, conjured a thumbtack and stabbed the note onto Snape's shoulder. Hermione took another piece of parchment and wrote a private note for the only person she knew she could trust and placed it into her robe pocket.

"I'll be back in a second," Hermione grabbed a hold of her professor and left with her puff of smoke, arriving in the foyer of 12 Grimmauld Place. Pulling the hood of her cloak up, and making sure nothing noteworthy was showing she then smashed the umbrella stand down. The loud noise awoke the portrait of Walburga Black, and a stampede of people came out to see what had caused her to awaken this time.

Molly Weasley had gotten back from picking her children up only to be informed that Hermione Granger had been attacked, kidnapped and murdered whilst on the way home from Hogwarts. It had crushed her but her youngest children seemed too happy for words, stating that she had gone over to He Who Must Not Be Named's side by befriending Draco Malfoy. Molly had been preparing dinner when the crash sounded and raced out to cover the damn portrait up, only to walk in on a cloaked figure standing over Severus Snape. She screamed and fainted.

Nymphadora Tonks was getting very pissed, she was playing wizard chess against Ron and had lost the last 10 games. Just as he was about to take her queen and declare check mate, Mrs Black's portrait had started up again, so she abandoned the game and raced out of the lounge to see Molly Weasley faint, and Severus on the ground. Whipping out her wand, she then noticed the lone figure in the foyer watching everything happen.

Ron and Ginny had followed the auror once they noticed that the loud portrait had not been shut up yet. Ginny had seen her mother first, raced to her side, whilst Ron saw the auror's wand out, and aimed at a cloaked figure, so pulled his own.

Remus Lupin was having a bad day. Not only was it only a week before the full moon, but his girlfriend Tonks was having her period, so he couldn't relieve his frustration that way. He had been coming down the steps when Hermione had popped in. Of course he had no idea who it was, only that he wanted to kill her. He had gotten a good look at the vampiress' face and saw her deliberately knock over the stand, alerting everyone that she had a present for them. Personally, he never did like Snape but whoever this was had worked him over good. He saw Molly come out and faint, Tonks arrive and pull her wand, Ginny race to her mum, and Ron pull his wand, so he decided to calm the situation with his presence.

Hermione was in what the muggles would call a Mexican standoff. She didn't mind though because no matter what they cast she could either deflect naturally or protect with a shield. What got her going was the smell and sounds of Remus Lupin coming down the stairs. She had always known vampires and werewolves were natural enemies but never had she thought that she would kill one of the people she held near and dear to her heart. He came down the stairs and she could see his teeth lengthen and claws become pronounced, and in pure instinct did her fangs become long and her claws come out.

"Wolf," Hermione growled deeply, mainly out of natural instinct but also no one could recognise her voice.

"Bat," Remus had a niggling feeling the back of his mind he knew the scent that was coming off the vampiress but just wasn't in the right mind to place it.

"I did not come for a fight, just to deliver this thing to the Order of the Phoenix from Lady Winkybee. She will not stand spies, or traitors, and he is both. Don't worry, he is simply stunned but shall never remember a thing about his past. I know who you are Lupin and that you know who I am, you also know that I would not hurt those that did not deserve it. This is for you." Hermione tossed the werewolf the note out of her robes. "Good day."

With a puff of smoke Hermione was gone, leaving a few very shocked people, none more than the werewolf. The auror quickly fixed the portrait, which had shut up once she had felt the presence of a dark creature, then revived Molly. Remus sat silently on the staircase trying to work out who that mysterious vampiress had been. He knew of no vampires, as one would think considering the hostility between them, yet this one knew him and thought he knew her. Giving up and seeing that he was back in human mode, Remus got up and helped take Snape into the lounge. After reviving Snape, it became very clear that he had no idea what was happening, nor how to speak, so they stunned him again and awaited the arrival of their leader, Albus Dumbledore. The letter could wait until he was alone once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione popped back into the study of Malfoy Manor with a slight frown on her face, which left as she saw everyone looking at her, "He is delivered, safe and sound. Dumbledore will be searching for many hours trying to find out who I am but we may have an alliance about to come up in the form of Remus Lupin. That is if I know him like I think I do, at the very least he will not make my identity known, not even under torture, he is very loyal to those that he has tried to kill."

Sitting herself down beside Draco, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the vampiress looked expectantly at what Voldemort had to say about their allegiance.

"You are a very powerful commodity, should we take yourself and Mr Malfoy on, but how do I know you shall not go back to Potter and his minions? Why should I trust you at all?" Voldemort asked, very un-snake like.

Hermione grinned and before you could blink, she had a dagger against the throat of the Dark Lord, "You can't Tom, you will just have to trust that I wouldn't kill my boss. I can also give you the one thing your moronic, sorry Lucius, followers never succeeded to get you."

Voldemort cringed at the name and the slice that the dagger caused across his skin, "Very well, I shall welcome you both into the Death Eaters..."

The vampiress laughed and went to sit back down beside her friend, "No thanks, I don't intend on actually taking orders from you. I will do as you ask, considering it isn't pathetic and a waste of my time, but I will not take that mark. Why you marked your followers like sheep is beyond me. By marking them, everyone would know that they belong to you, where as were they not marked, Lucius could walk up to Dumbledore himself and say he was not a Death Eater. The old fool could do nothing about it seeing as he had no mark, which means no cause to spike your juice and ask certain questions."

Draco was somewhat scared to the reaction of the Dark Lord but he did admire Hermione for her spunk. It seemed that Lucius and Narcissa were planning their new guest's funeral when the oddest sound was heard. It was Voldemort, actually laughing at what had just happened.

"Oh my dear, you are as impudent as my followers have told me. To actually have the nerve to stand up to me and put me in my place. So what do you think I was to do to get my men and women to me in a moment's notice? Floo them? Send an owl?"

"No, actually the Protean Charm with an added ringing charm to make sure only the person who is meant to hear it does. I used a similar idea to make fake galleons into message prompters in my fifth year for Dumbledore's Army. Worked rather well, showed the date and time to meet, but you can always change it to say a piece of parchment with a locator charm, to show where to apparate to. Not all that hard to do and I must say less noticeable and painful than the Dark Mark."

Tom seemed shocked at response from the vampiress, as he had never thought of doing that himself. It was a rare day when someone out thought the Dark Lord and he knew to keep her on his side, as she could ruin him, "Fine but I rather like the Dark Mark. Now what is the Prophecy?"

"Eager much? Fine it is plainly this, the one born as the seventh month dies to those who had defied you thrice. This, by the way, could have been Potter or Neville Longbottom. Then you would mark them as an equal, the scar. That is why it had a question mark beside his name on the Prophecy, it didn't know which one it was either, you were the reason it turned out to be Harry. You have to kill him or, him you before either of you can live. Finally, he has the power you know not, which the old codger believes its love. Personally, I think it's me, not to be spoilt or anything but how many times has he gone up against you while I was on his side and came out unscathed?"

"He had you but now I can have you on my side. This seems interesting, more research is needed of course but you may be right. It has been a while since I defeated a Potter, I'm getting cravings to do the last one in. Fine you have a deal, what do you want in return?"

Hermione talked this over with Draco, knowing they would want the same things, before coming to a conclusion, "You renounce the Malfoy's as Death Eaters, say they weren't followers, so then you will have a good resource with them free and clear to hide within the Ministry. Take Lucius' mark off and give him a piece of parchment or something of that sort, that way without the mark he can state it was simply a magical tattoo he had put on. We will need blood, voluntary if possible, it seems that if taken by force it won't be the same taste. Oh yeah you leave Remus Lupin and anyone else of the Order alive, if possible, until I can deal with them myself. I also need an attack to happen, and it must be plain as day Death Eater work."

Draco was surprised as they had not discussed this bit, but Voldemort seemed unfazed, "Who?"

"His name is Seth Mathew Granger, he must be violated in every way possible."

"Why is that my dear?"

"Because he ruined my childhood, and he must not do it to another. I await hearing about it in the Daily Prophet." Hermione raced out of the room, with Draco right on her tail.

They made it to her new quarters, where the vampiress blew up the nearest thing to her then threw herself onto the bed. Luckily, the thing she blew up was just her empty trunk and not a living creature. Draco went slowly over to his friend and whispered sweet things into her ear, while rubbing her back in a soothing way. Soon she had rolled over and cuddled up against the vampire's side, the tears all fallen and never to fall again.

"Do you want to speak about it Mione?"

"Not really but I will. See I'm a virgin but only the fact that my hymen isn't broken. He couldn't get in there no matter how much he tried, and how much he beat me to make me relent. When that didn't work he did the next best thing, I've had many operations on my body from his violations of me. My throat has been repaired 4 times, even had to have tissue taken from cadaver to replace the portions he had destroyed. My clitoris was so badly injured that it was removed, along with 4 inches of my colon. I was lucky that I wasn't killed or on a colostomy bag for the rest of my life. He destroyed my body but never my mind, no that was mine and he could never take it away, no matter what he did.

"My parents didn't catch on until I had fallen over from blood loss from his brutal sodomy, then they finally did something about him. For 5 years of my life stolen away, the courts gave him 2 years in a minimal security jailhouse. He still came around for holidays, they never thought to get a restraining order, but he only tried to hurt me once after I got my wand. My first Christmas back from Hogwarts he came around for dinner and I was in my room doing my homework when he came in and tried to force himself onto me. I'd gotten quicker and grabbed hold of my wand and warned him to get away. He laughed and said that a stick wouldn't stop him from having his Christmas present, so I used a spell that I had learnt from some independent study and blew his arm off. I was bad at aiming back then but the noise alerted my parents, and my underage magic had alerted the aurors. I was given an insignificant punishment and he got his arm reattached, great all round. They even wiped his memory of my parents and me, which actually helped in this case, because he was the only other family I had. But that's what he did."

Draco saw red and tried his hardest but had to blow something up. That thing was the door to the bathroom, he had never liked it anyway. Once he had, the anger left him and he lifted Hermione into his arms, rocking her slowly, "He'll pay Mione, he'll pay. I swear to you he will die the slowest, most painful death imaginable. You will never be hurt again, NEVER. I won't let them hurt you."

Hermione was touched by the passion that came out in those few words he had said, she knew that he meant every one of them too. She had never had a better friend than that she found out of her enemy. It was weird how life happened like that, no matter how bad things got she always had at least one person there for her, well since starting Hogwarts anyway. They stayed like that for hours, no one interrupted them, and finally they fell asleep, hugged up against the other, fighting off the pain.

MEANWHILE

12 Grimmauld Place was in an uproar. The whole Order had been called together, except those guarding Harry, to discuss the subject of Severus Snape. Dumbledore, at the head of the great table, made a loud cracking sound with his wand, drawing the attention to himself.

"Now did anyone get a look at the intruder?"

Many heads shook no, including that of the only one that had. Until he worked out who she was, he wouldn't betray her. Dumbledore looked pissed at the lack of information he was receiving.

"A trained auror, a werewolf, a full grown witch, and another witch and wizard saw this vampiress and that is all we have? Pathetic. Lupin, do you know who it was yet? Or even why she would believe you would know who it was?"

Once again, the werewolf shook his head, not impressing the elderly wizard.

"What was in the note she gave you?"

"It was blank and destroyed itself after I tried to read it again," the werewolf had not even looked at it but decided to lie anyway.

"Fine, now onto the matter of Miss Granger's kidnap and subsequent murder, did any of the students know what happened?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt rose and addressed the group, "Yes sir. Mr Potter and Miss Weasley were arguing with Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy about the heavy petting that was going on between Potter and Weasley. Suddenly a shadow covered them and next thing anyone knew they were in their compartments, at Kings Cross Station and the two teens were gone. No deaths, except theirs, and no other attacks. Once the Ministry was informed of their death, they sent out members of the Deaths Department to both family homes. Receiving grief and despair from the Malfoy's that advisor went back to the Ministry to do the paperwork. However the witch who went to the Granger home was greet with confusion, they had never heard of a Hermione Granger and did not have a daughter, dead or not. After checking for Obliteration spells they found very powerful memory cleansers and deduced that whoever kidnapped Miss Granger had visited before they had."

"Right, now we have informed the students that their classmates were killed, whether they have received the letters yet are uncertain. Apparently, our owls were spooked by a large magical aura that surrounded the southern countryside and knocked them off course. Next item, with the arrival of Severus Snape came a note stating that Lady Winkybee was going to kill those that spied and were traitors. Does anyone know of a Lady Winkybee?"

Many shaken heads greeted him, not surprising as he himself had no idea who it was, "This must be a new Dark Lady. The only Winkybee in history was some insignificant concubine of Merlin's, and as we all know, he was sterile. This witch must have read about her and decided to play a little game with us. She is obviously Voldemort's latest squeeze and fancies herself as a powerful witch. She will be no match for any of us, but should she send another messenger please, kidnap them and we will use them as bait."

The rest of the meeting was uneventful as there were no Death Eater attacks recently and everyone left puzzled. Remus went up to his room to think some more about this mysterious visitor. As he fell onto his bed did the old werewolf remember the note he was given. He pulled it out and unfolded it, noticing very familiar handwriting, "It can't be."

The note read:

'Dear Remus,

Do not believe what you have been told my friend. Hermione Jane Granger is dead but Lady Hermione Jane Winkybee is alive, in a sense. I was attacked on the train home, with Draco Malfoy, by a vampire. We were turned and I am behind my so-called parent's memory loss. I know that Dumbledore will have blamed these incidents on the Death Eaters but it was not. Draco and I gave Snape Veritaserum and asked about certain things. Believe me Remus when I say that Dumbledore does not deserve your allegiance. He is behind at least 348 murders that Snape was in on, and only a very small percentage of those were Death Eaters. Snape is the reason James Potter was murdered also. He had a deal with Voldemort that he would find out the prophecy if James and Harry Potter were murdered, leaving Lily to be his. I wish to meet with you to talk about different things. Meet Draco and myself in Knockturn Alley tomorrow at midday.

Goodbye my friend,

Hermione.'

Remus could not believe it. His friend and confidant had not been murdered by Death Eaters but been turned into his natural enemy, a vampiress. Also, what was this about Dumbledore and the murder of innocents? He would meet Hermione the next day and talk to her about everything that had happened, he would just need to take a dose of Wolfsbane beforehand.

The werewolf fell asleep dreaming of everything that could come from his friend being a vampiress.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning started peacefully for the vampires. Hermione had awoken from a beautiful dream of love and companionship, featuring Draco, Remus and herself. Never had the vampiress felt so safe and loved before, it was a great feeling. Just laying there, the vampiress knew that there was something different about this morning, she had the feeling she was not alone in her bed. Cracking her eyes her suspicions were proven when a set of silver eyes looked back at her.

"Morning Mione," the sleepy eyed vampire yawned at her.

"Hey Dray, nice hair."

Draco groaned before hurriedly brushing his hair through his fingers, "Yeah well yours isn't a sight better."

Hermione laughed, not caring how her hair looked at that moment. She kissed her friend on the cheek then raced to the bathroom, "Draco didn't you blow the door up last night?"

"Yeah, the elves must have replaced it while we were sleeping," the vampire sighed and flopped back down into the pillows.

"Fine but you should get showered and dressed because we have things to do and people to see."

That got the attention of the tired vampire, "What? Mione?"

Hermione grinned cheekily and raced into the bathroom to shower and change. As she was stripping though the vampiress noticed that her school clothes had shrunk a lot but considering that she had grown nearly a foot taller and a few bra sizes more it was hardly deniable that a new wardrobe was in need.

Settling for the tub, she filled it and relaxed for over 20 minutes before she realised there was tonnes to be done today so hurried to wash the previous days grime from her. Wrapping a towel around her new body Hermione walked out to find Draco freshly cleaned and dressed in crisp new robes awaiting her arrival.

"Finally. I thought I would have to get a house elf to go in search for you, be sure you hadn't fallen asleep on me," Draco seemed to love the picture of beauty before his eyes.

Hermione blushed deeply at his perusal of her barely covered body but liked that he found her attractive, "I thought I would treat myself. You know I haven't been able to use the Prefect's bathroom last term. This was the first time I've been able to use a bathtub since the start of 6th year. Do you mind if I get dressed now?"

Not waiting for an answer the vampiress opened the closet that held her dresses and robes. Deciding on a larger set of deep red robes Hermione then turned to her underwear drawer. Searching through the drawer she could feel Draco's eyes on her back and figured she'd give him a present. Choosing a larger singlet and thong set Hermione undid the towel and let it fall from her body, before getting dressed.

Draco was dumbstruck at what he was seeing. His best friend and secret crush had just removed the only piece of material covering her, so he could now see her back bare as the day she was born. Averting his gaze was extremely hard but he succeeded only because he didn't want Hermione to think he was a pervert.

Once finished dressing Hermione magically dried her hair and set to it with her hairbrush. It was a lot more manageable than before, it now was silky smooth and brushed straight. Pulling it into a large twist, the vampiress clipped it back with an ivory hair clip then turned to her friend.

"So, what do you think?"

Draco seemed at a loss for words but he must have shown approval because Hermione walked up and once again kissed him on the cheek. This drew him to his senses and he stood up from the bed.

"Where are we going today Mione?"

"We need to see Ragnok then I need a new wardrobe, my clothes are just the slightest bit tight. I also set up a lunch date with Remus Lupin today in Knockturn Alley," Hermione treated the last piece of information as though it was nothing to worry about.

"LUPIN? He's a werewolf, remember? He's also a member of Dumbledore's Order, we'll be ratted out as soon as we see him. What if he's already told the old fool and we're heading into a trap?" Draco ranted on, forgetting that Hermione and Lupin were close friends.

"Remus is a great friend to me and I will always give him a say in any matter. He won't attack me, and as you will be with me he won't attack you either. I doubt he's told Dumbledore or we would have heard about it before now, so he'll most likely hear us out before making a decision on what we will do. You seem to forget that it was Potter's fault that his best friend, and I believe, true mate was murdered. Now shush and let's find your parents to tell them our plans."

Draco sighed but did as he was told, he had trusted Hermione in bigger decisions than this in the last year so he had no reason to doubt her this time, "Fine but how are we going to walk around Diagon Alley without being recognised? You have the new look but I'm going to be easy to spot."

"After we've talked to your parents I'll have it figured out," Hermione took Draco's hand and let herself be led to the main lounge room, where they found the elder Malfoy's in the midst of a very passionate kiss.

"Ahem."

The couple leapt apart at the sound of company, "Oh hello son, Hermione. How was your night?"

Hermione grinned, "It was very fine Lucius, and yours?"

The male cleared his throat as he tried to force his blush down, "Fine as well. Now, what do you both have planned for the day?"

"Nothing much father, just a trip into Diagon Alley and then maybe head to find some of our brethren in Knockturn Alley. Any suggestions as to where we could find a suitable place?"

"There is a werewolf and vampire neutral tavern down Knockturn. It's called Lé Blood Bar and the owner, umm, oh yes Lyca. Nice enough fellow from what I can remember of him. Be careful both of you and Draco, do something about your looks, too damn Malfoyish." The elder Malfoy's laughed as the vampires left the room.

"So Winkybee you gonna change how I look?" Draco smiled, showing his fangs off, "Do your best."

Hermione grinned evilly at her ex-foe and chanted, "_Mor Dol Calen Elee Baru Helma_."

A glow covered Draco and he changed before the vampiress' eyes. His blonde locks turned black, silver eyes went green, and his pale skin now a healthy brown.

"Great work Mione. What language was that?"

"Elven, I think. I looked through my mind and found the spell, seemed to work well. We should head off though."

Noting it was 11:30am, Draco nod and took Hermione's hand. They both left in their puff of smoke, and arrived the same way in Diagon Alley. They were greeted with suspicious glances due to their arrival smoke.

"What are you looking at?" Draco was brushing his fingers over his wand, just in case something was to happen.

The group was pointing and a few looked scared at their presence. A little girl got out of her mother's grip and walked up to Hermione, "Are you a witch?"

The vampiress knelt down and softly answered her, "Yes honey I was, now go on back to your mum, I'm sure she's worried about you."

A brunette witch rushed up and took her daughter's hand, "Sorry about Farrah, always a sticky beak."

Hermione grinned at the woman, carefully hiding her fangs, "No problem, I was always asking questions when I first visited here. She has a bright mind and will do well at Hogwarts."

The witch nodded at her before hurrying off to some place important, causing everyone else to lose their attention towards the vampires. Hermione and Draco held hands again as they head towards the entrance to Knockturn Alley. The dark alley smelt of blood, faeces, and urine, but the most noticeable was the fear that emanated from every inch.

The vampiress looked around, searching for her natural enemy but dear friend, "He's not here yet but he shouldn't be long."

She was right and it only took a few minutes before they were aroused by the arrival of the werewolf. They couldn't see his face due to the cloak he was wearing but there was no mistaking the scent of his repressed darkness. Hermione was torn between racing to her friend and hugging him or kill him. She decided to do neither and just stand beside Draco, waiting for him to reach them.

Remus knew that they were there and that they were watching him from the moment he arrived. Luckily he had taken a dose of Wolfsbane and was reasonably sure he would not attack them but it was better safe than sorry, he had hoped they were holding onto a silver dagger in case he were to attack. He walked up to them and threw back the hood of his cloak.

"Remus," Hermione was fighting desperately within herself as not to rush and hug her friend after she saw the pitiful state he was in.

"Hermione? What happened to you?"

"This is the real me now. I'll tell you about it once we get to the tavern. ARGH!" The vampiress fell to the ground as though in pain, causing Draco and Remus to rush to her.

"Mione?" "Mia?"

The vampiress was fighting herself in her mind. The vampiress was fighting with the witch part of her, trying to battle for control of her actions. It was tiring but Hermione was strong and knew that her friendship would win over, she just needed one more push. She got that from the sound of the two dearest people to her, call her name in worry. The witch won and Hermione opened her eyes very happy.

"Hey," she said weakly to her friends.

The males were relieved that she was ok but were still worried about what had just occurred so they wouldn't let her stand until they learnt the truth, so Hermione told them. At first, the pair didn't believe her and thought she had bumped her head on the way down. Once they believed her did they also realise that they weren't feeling as angry towards the other than they had before.

"Mia, how'd you do that?" Remus was intrigued because the last time he had run into a vampire they had fought until both were unable to move.

"I have no idea but pretty cool hey?" Hermione grinned as she tried to lift herself up, even with the males forcing her to sit still.

The werewolf and vampire relented, letting Hermione stand up on her own two feet, "So how about we get to Lé Blood Bar?"

Remus had been there once before and led the pair down the numerous alleys to the tavern door. A sign above the door had fangs with blood drops coming off it. The werewolf entered first and the vampires entered together. The flooding of magic rolled over them, making them feel as though their vampirism had left them.

"What the hell?"

A barking laugh rang out from behind the bar, "Newcomers eh? Well that there was just added security that this stays a peaceful establishment. No magic or curses in this here tavern, made sure of it."

Draco looked pleased but Hermione just looked at the barkeep closer. He was a grizzled man who seemed to have years stacked onto his old frame, "You have a nice bit of magic in here but you do have one small flaw sir."

"Oh yeah and what would that be missy?"

The vampiress grinned and aimed her wand at the rear wall, "_Onta Uura Assa_."

A gold stream shot out of her wand and blasted a hole into the wall, causing everyone to shout and jump out of the way very quickly, "WHAT THE HELL!"

The vampiress laughed loudly before placing her wand back into her forearm halter. Draco was only mildly surprised at what had happened. He figured the spell was elvin, it was the same language as his image altering charm.

"How the hell did you do that? That-that couldn't have happened, I sealed this place tighter than Azkaban. What are you?"

"Dear sir, I am Lady Hermione Jane Winkybee, child of the great Merlin and Celia Winkybee, and finally, a vampiress as of yesterday. I'm just more powerful than these charms, easy as that, now would you be the barkeep?"

The man laughed, "I am called Lyca, my father's choice, seeing as he's a werewolf. My mother of course wanted a different name, something more appropriate for a half-vampire, but father was the more powerful of them. I decided to start this place about 50 years ago to join the two communities together, even though they are natural enemies. Now I thought Merlin was sterile, how is it that you can claim to be his heir, even over 1400 years after his death?"

The vampiress pulled up a chair, Draco and Remus sat beside her, and they got comfortable while she told her story, "Merlin was virtually sterile, he had one child with his mistress Celica Winkybee. My mother placed me in an enchanted sleep of over 1500 years, very powerful elvin magic passed down from her father. I was told all this from a wise goblin chief just yesterday, after being bitten by a Northern Elancran vampire. Now could I have a goblet of blood for myself and my comrades?"

Lyca rushed to get his freshest blood for the trio, who sat at an empty table near the back of the room. Once they had received the blood, something Remus had not drunk for many years, the group started talking.

"Hermione is what you said true?" Remus asked as he savoured the coppery taste that flood his senses.

"Oh yeah. Ebenzer told her about it yesterday after my father asked for him to come and figure out what had caused the windows and crockery of the house to smash after Hermione had gotten really angry at him," Draco was holding onto the hand of his crush under the table as to make sure she didn't explode at anyone.

"That must have been what Dumbledore was talking about last night," Lupin thought back to the meeting he had attended the night before.

The vampire's ears perked at this, "What was that fool talking about?"

"Hmm, oh there was apparently a large magical aura that made the school owls go haywire when they tried to fly around the southern countryside. It must have been Hermione that caused that to happen, it really had Albus stumped as to what happened."

"What else did he say?" Hermione was digging for as much information as possible on the recent Order meeting.

Remus didn't think twice about telling the vampiress what had happened, "Albus believes that you are the Dark Lord's new mistress and that there is no such person as Merlin's child. Even when I didn't know who you were I never thought you would be a Death Eater."

Hermione's grin faded and Remus saw it, "What, you are? No there's no chance the Hermione I know would turn to his side."

"Hush, Remus. I have told him that we'd work for his side but it's all a hoax. I don't actually intend on taking orders from that prick but I won't go near Potter's side after what he did to me at school this last term."

Lupin had no idea what Hermione was talking about, everything that he had heard from Dumbledore and the other Order members placed at the school were saying that everything was normal and Hermione was safe and sound.

"What are you talking about Mia?"

The vampiress' face went taught with anger, "Don't tell me, Dumbledore has been saying how everything has been hunky dory this term? Prick. Did you know that they killed Crookshanks? Left his corpse on my pillow, so I decided to move into the Room of Requirements. I didn't have classes with everyone else, just Dray and we became friends. Potter and Weasley threw me aside as if I was last week's dinner, they made everyone else hate me too by saying I was in with Voldemort and his side. They treated me worse than they would treat Voldemort. At least they intend to kill that evil son of a bitch, figured they'd lead me to suicide if they tortured me enough. Bastards," Hermione spat on the ground beside her.

Remus saw red and he knew that his Wolfsbane had worn off as soon as he threw the table across the room, "They told me that you were spending all of your time in the library. I was concerned because I never got any letters from you, no matter how many I wrote to you. I even flooed to Hogwarts to search for you but Dumbledore told me that you were busy doing something and I had to leave before the students saw me and complained to their parents."

Draco and Hermione started to laugh evilly at what they had heard. Draco knew Hermione had received no letters her whole year, no matter how many she sent away. She had tried to leave Hogwarts once and had her Hogsmeade privileges revoked for doing so. They told the werewolf so and he started to shake from anger, until Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"Calm down Remus, we need you to stay like before. Draco and I have decided that we're going to kill those who deserve it and then kill whichever it is left over after the final battle. Whether Potter or Voldemort win doesn't matter because they'd be dead as soon as they went to celebrate. You can help us by being our spy on the Order. We can always find out the Death Eaters plans by attending a meeting but there's little chance that I could get away with sitting in on an Order meeting. What do you say?"

The werewolf was still seeing red but her was logical enough to understand what this meant for him and his allegiances. Even if she was a vampire, Hermione had been his confidant for years which was enough for him to trust her, "Of course Min. I will work alongside you both until the day my time on this earth ends."

Hermione grinned and slammed into Remus with a bone breaking hug, which did exactly that, broke his bones, "Oh Remus, I'm sorry."

Remus grinned and waved her off, already healed from the overly affectionate vampire, "Mione you're a great gal just mind the power dear. I'm getting too damned old for those sorts of hugs. I had best get going before I'm noticed. Be safe chicky, I love you, you know that girl."

Hermione blushed and accepted the kiss that Remus gave her, "Yeah yeah Wolf just behave and keep away from those aurors. Get yourself a nice werewolf, fuck her brains out, and have tonnes of pups. Get boy."

The werewolf laughed, shook Draco's hand and exited the bar, leaving the couple alone with their drinks, "I think he's got a crush on you Mione."

"Nah I love you. Oh, umm, scratch that," Hermione blushed deeply and started to rise from her chair but Draco put her back in her chair.

"You what?"

"I, well, we need to go somewhere else and speak about this," Hermione stuttered and mumbled.

Draco muttered '_Muffliato_' and then turned to the witch, "There now no one can hear us. Tell me what you said and what you mean."

"I said I, well, I love you. I'm sorry I was trying to keep it a secret but you caught me off guard is all. I know that Remus has had a crush on me for a while but I told him that there was no chance as I loved another, you."

"Wow, one second," Draco leaned over and passionately kissed the witch, feeling the fireworks that arose from the simplest of things.

Hermione was shocked at first but soon enough got into the kiss and started kissing Draco back. As they had no need for air the couple were at it for minutes and when they pulled back both were blushed and Draco was thanking that he had loose robes on to hide a problem he had gotten.

"Cool." "Wicked."

Both grinned at the other but Hermione saw the face of Draco's Rolex watch, "Crap Draco we need to go."


	7. Chapter 7

It was 1pm and they still needed to see Ragnok about her inheritance. The couple decided to apparate so they took a hold of each other and with a puff of smoke popped to the front of Gringotts. Not bothering with the looks they were getting Hermione and Draco raced through and asked the nearest elf to get them Ragnok.

A young looking goblin walked up to the pair and bowed lowly, "Lady Winkybee, if you would follow me please."

The couple followed the goblin and entered an office off the side hall. They took a seat before a desk with Ragnok seated behind it.

"Now then I have been informed by my father that you are the child of Merlin and Celia Winkybee. Is that the truth?" Ragnok asked whilst looking over a scroll of parchment.

"Yes sir, I have been told that that is the truth," Hermione stated.

"Well then as we have the proof from a goblin elder, all we shall need now is a drop of blood to prove the bloodline," The goblin pulled out a portfolio and ancient dagger, laying them before the vampiress.

Hermione quickly stabbed her finger and allowed the blood to drip on the portfolio. As the drop sizzled, Draco took his love's hand and kissed the already healed cut. The vampiress grinned and then looked back to the goblin, who was very happy at the result of the blood test.

"Right then everything is in order and you are now the sole heir of Merlin and Celia's inheritance. You are now the richest vampire or witch in the British Isles, and more than likely the northern hemisphere."

"Wow," That was all Hermione could say about the situation.

"Yeah wow, that means you can afford any house you want," Draco said depressed at the idea of losing Hermione too soon.

"Oh Dray, I'm not leaving you without me plus your family's library is amazing. I could never leave that but I will be buying a house to start filling a library of my own," Hermione grinned at the vampire next to her.

"Great, now then would you like to see the properties you are in charge of before purchasing another one?" Ragnok asked politely.

"Sure, I guess."

Ragnok handed the vampiress over the portfolio and showed her how to access the list of properties. It seemed that Ebenzer wasn't lying and Hermione did own Hogwarts and was in charge of the staffing and students that attended the school. She also held many seats on the great Wizengamot, the magical jury and council, deciding on many subjects from sentences in high profile cases to voting on the next Minister of Magic.

"Cool 10 votes on the Wizengamot, I can change so much with those. I wonder if I can get Dumbledore voted off there." Hermione queried to herself.

Draco grinned at his love, "I doubt the others on the council would allow that to happen, though with 10 votes and my family's 2 then it should be close enough to kick him out."

Hermione went back to looking over her list of properties and inventory that she now owned. Apparently, Merlin and Cecile were very rich at their demise and many of their properties that were bought then had been inhabited and bought by other people, all illegally of course. The vampiress had no idea how to get them back into her name but Ragnok cleared her concern.

"As soon as the portfolio was confirmed as yours everything that is yours was returned to you," The goblin grinned as though he was holding something back and the vampires noticed it and questioned him about it.

"Well Mister Dumbledore has been using many items of your parent's as his own and they are now all in your vault. I was just thinking about how pissed he's going to be when he finds his good silver missing," Ragnok explained.

This cracked the couple up so much that they fell off their seats, "Is that true Ragnok?"

The goblin nodded and joined them in their laughter, "Yes Lady Winkybee, it is. Now that this is all done would you like to oversee any arrangements or a press conference perhaps?"

"A press conference? Why would I want to do that?" Hermione was stunned at the thought of letting everyone out there know that she was Lady Hermione Winkybee.

"Well yes, I would have thought you would want everyone to know before Dumbledore goes and tell them, he was informed very quickly after you took control of the castle's grounds, unless he has yet to check the papers for said grounds," Ragnok stated calmly and confused.

"Oh right well let's think umm, yes I guess I should but I would rather if there was another way than putting my face out there and being in danger," Hermione was still worried about the Granger's and what could happen to them should Dumbledore work out that it was Hermione Granger that was Hermione Winkybee.

"Unfortunately there is no other way other than whanging your appearance again, now who would you like invited?"

Hermione had to think but eventually decided upon all of the news and radio media but they had to behave themselves or else she would quit the interview quick smart. Ragnok tapped a few pieces of parchment, each of which flew out of the door and then lead the couple through to the bank's media room.

Once they arrived there were dozens of reporters, all with their wands out as microphones or magical cameras ready to pop the first photo of the person they were there to interview. As they entered though gasps rang out from Hermione's beauty, a few of the wizards actually attempted to climb to the podium to get closer to her.

"Settle down or else you will be forced to leave," Ragnok called out over the waves of voices.

Things settled slightly but the men were still drawn closer to the podium than their female counterparts would have liked. When everything was settled, Hermione stood and everyone took note, quills at the ready and cameras flashing every millisecond.

"My name is Lady Hermione Winkybee and I am the daughter of Celia Winkybee and her love Merlin."

This caused many eruptions to occur, each aimed at Hermione, like, "How can we believe you?" and "There is no chance that you could be the child of the great Merlin, he was sterile."

Hermione silenced them all with a crack from her wand that deafened Draco slightly, "I AM who I say I am and Ragnok himself has just passed over my many a billion Galleon and everything else my parents left for me at their demise. I am going to tell you some things that may shock you all but they are true. Like the fact that the great Harry Potter is nothing more than a cheating bastard who deserves death after the way he treats those that he finds lesser than him."

"NO CHANCE!" "DEATH EATER!" "WHORE!"

Those were the outcries that Hermione received from her thoughts causing her to make another crack, only this time it was louder from her anger, "I AM NOT AFFILLIATED WITH VOLDEMORT!"

That caused a great shudder to race through the crowd from the use of the Dark Lord's forbidden name, "Good now then, I am NOT nor will I ever be affiliated with either the Dark or the Light side. I do not believe in this war and hope that they just kill each other off and leave the rest of us alone to live our lives how we want to. If I read anywhere in your publications that I am a Death Eater or an associate of Voldemort then I shall have nothing to do with that publication again. Now, Dumbledore isn't as great as you all wish him to be either. I have the testimony of one of his own army members that he is personally behind over 350 murders and only a scarce few were of Death Eaters. I shall provide you all with a copy of it the memory before you leave."

The journalists were writing as fast as possible, the magically working ones weren't fast enough for this sort of story. They were desperate to be the first out and Hermione knew it so she set about creating edited versions of the questioning of Severus Snape, removing Draco's voice, the fact that Lucius, Narcissa and Voldemort had been there, and then bottled them all into dozens of vials for the goblins to pass out when the reporters left.

Hermione was only concerned about one thing, and that was she couldn't seem to find Rita Skeeter in her human form. Pulling her wand the vampiress quickly aimed it at the neck of Draco, "Accio Rita Skeeter!"

A red lady bug flew into the hands of Hermione, causing the reporters to look up from what they were doing and start a new scroll of parchment, "Hello Rita, figure you'd get yourself an exclusive peek into wherever I'm currently living? Well come on change or else I'll change you."

The lady beetle started to turn into a lady with jewelled glasses, causing her fellow reporters to go crazy with page two's story, 'Rita Skeeter, An Unregistered Animagus'.

"You evil bitch, I know who you are and it won't stop me from telling everyone here," Rita turned and opened her mouth but was unable to speak.

"Gotcha again Rita," Hermione had cast a permanent silencing charm on the witch and knew that only she could remove it and that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

Draco grinned at his love and walked over to kiss her tenderly, "We should be off though, before anyone else get's any ideas of planting tracking charms onto us. Ragnok gave me your portfolio for you to go over at your own pace so how about we kick this fruit stand?"

Hermione laughed at his poor attempt to act muggle with the saying but eagerly left the room with him and allowed him to apparate her home in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Arriving in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, Hermione changed Draco back to his normal self and they went in search of the elder Malfoy's. They found them listening to the Wizarding Wireless, Hermione was the topic Du Jour,

"I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH VOLDEMORT! Those are the words of the newest young thing in town, one Lady Hermione Winkybee. What a looker though, HUBBA HUBBA is what I say. There was a little twerp with her but that was no one, maybe her press agent. Wizards out there be ready for when this vixen comes a knocking around the bushes, she's looking for a real man."

Hermione had had enough and switched the damned thing off with enough power that she broke it, "Damned reporters, hate them all. I never should have let Ragnok talk me into it. Now then, why is it that they didn't mention that their fellow reporter is an unregistered animagus and also, now, unable to speak? I probably look better, right?"

Draco nodded dumbly, confirming Hermione's theory but soon enough the floo turned green and the face of Luna Lovegood popped into the fireplace, awaiting entrance, "Damnit, what's she doing here?"

Hermione and Draco raced out of the room, allowing Lucius and Narcissa to accept the young witch the vampires went to school with into their home.

"How are you today Miss Lovegood? May I ask why you are here?" Narcissa was cool in her question but it had affect on Luna.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, I'm here to see Hermione Granger and your son Draco Malfoy, where are they?" The blonde witch asked brightly.

"My dear they were murdered, have you not been reading what the papers have been saying?" Lucius queried just as coolly as his wife, who was now faking to cry.

"Oh please the only person that knew that Rita Skeeter was an animagus was Hermione and she could have at least changed her name before doing a press conference. Now tell me where my friend is or else I'll have to go to the Order and tell them everything I know," Luna was threatening the elder Malfoy's and knew that she had them pegged.

Hermione and Draco sighed before they entered the room again, "Hey Luna."

Luna walked up and hugged both of the vampires, "Hello to you both too, now tell me, vampire or werewolf?"

"What do you mean Luna?" Draco asked trying to be evasive in the witch finding out their new infliction.

"No body yet classed as dead actually it can only really be vampire yet I heard a heart beat so what sort are you? The only type that leaves a heart beat is the Northern Elancran but they are so rare to find and so very vicious so how you survived is amazing," Luna babbled along with al the knowledge she had about vampires.

Hermione had known the witch was intelligent but not that she was this intelligent, "How do you know all of this Luna?"

"Hmm? Oh my father investigated vampires for a few years and my mother was bitten by one. Everyone thinks that she blew up with a potion experiment but that's just the cover we gave for an excuse in case anyone asked about her death. She wasn't lucky enough to keep a full soul but she is enough human to not kill anyone or attack when blood is spilt. My father and I donate blood for her to feast upon."

This knocked the group on their arses, literally, but luckily they were either seated or before seats so they didn't hurt themselves. Hermione had believed the story of potion accident and had never thought that it could be a lie but that just showed the vampiress how gullible she used to be.

"Wow Luna that's, umm, wow. How long has she been a vampiress for?" Draco asked.

"Oh going on 11 years now, the potions accident was on my 5th birthday supposedly as she was creating a potion to help with my birthday present. Pretty cool lie though," Luna seated herself on the floor, legs crossed and looked up at the others around her.

"Yeah cool, so what are you doing here then? Why not go straight to his holiness Potter?" Hermione asked snidely.

"Because I don't like him, he doesn't like my mother's type nor did her he treat you well this past year. I would have done something but I wasn't allowed in the ROR for safety from the others so I had to lie to them all and put on a happy face when they terrorised you. I'm so sorry Hermione," Luna looked up with tears in her eyes for the first time ever Hermione had known the witch.

"That's ok Luna, I understand that but don't you think I'm on Voldemort's side?"

Luna shook her head fast, her hair flying everywhere, "Nope, I know the real you and you would never do that no matter how pissed you were at Potter."

Hermione laughed at that comment, "I knew I had another real friend out there, and this may just help my cause. Luna will you do me a favour and keep close by to Potter and his friends, keep watch and tell me what goes on. I have Remus Lupin in the Order and now I'll have you with the teens, if you accept of course."

"Too right I will and I'll do you one better. If Lady Winkybee needs a press agent all she has to d is floo the Quibbler and my mum will eagerly come around and interview you. Now I should get going but do you have a supplier of blood because if you don't I can get you the name of our old supplier."

The vampiress shook her head this time, "No I think we can manage but thanks for the offer. I'll hear from you soon ok?"

The vampires hugged the witch and watched her leave to go on her mission for the good of Hermione and Draco's side of the war.

REMUS

Remus had lingered around the bar for a while before heading off home, Grimmauld Place. Arriving though he found that there was a crowd surrounding the radio. Apparently, the great Lady Winkybee had had a press conference and it was being played live over the Wizarding Wireless.

"Why bother listening to that? It's not like she's going to give up her true name is it?" The werewolf growled at the group.

Everyone hushed him and Remus had to listen to the radio host comment about the lusty body of his best friend and confidant. Fine she was hot but Remus had his eyes on another that he unfortunately couldn't have as she was a true believer of the Order of the Phoenix. Arabella Figg was the hot neighbour squib of Harry Potter. She was only his age, though everyone thought her to be much older thanks to her good makeup skills and muggle artistry designs, and made his skin stand at alert every time he went on guard duty.

Now Remus had a 'girlfriend' in Tonks but everyone knew that her and Ron were screwing on the side so he had cut it off last night. Tonight though was another Order meeting and then he went on alert as they were bringing Harry back here via portkey. It meant that this was his last night to make a move on the squib before it was too late.

Once the radio was turned off everyone was talking about how this was all a hoax and how Bill and Dumbledore would clear it all up when they arrived shortly for the meeting. A knock at the door announced visitors and Molly went to see who it was, while Tonks and Ron went to shut the newly awoken Mrs Black up. Once everything was quiet again Remus looked to see Albus and William, Bill, walk into the room.

The meeting began.

"Right now has everyone heard the latest story involving this Lady Winkybee?" Dumbledore asked everyone, all of whom nodded.

"Well it is apparently the truth."

The gasps rang out and deafened the werewolf's extra sensitive hearing, causing him to growl, which was mistaken as a threat to Hermione.

"Settle Remus, we think we know where this person is living and we will attack this place in the next few weeks. Bellatrix Lestrange's old house in Fordham is currently being used as a Death Eater camp and we believe that this Winkybee is housed up there. No matter what she says she is obviously a Death Eater, from what she did to Severus is just proof of this matter. Now the goblins have been very unhelpful towards pinpointing how much this witch is actually worth but Bill has dug up some information about her. Bill"

Bill stood and started to talk, "Thankyou Albus. Now we know that Merlin owned the ground that Hogwarts is situated on and that the school has been paying rent for the past 1400 years and all calculated the minimum would be close to 100 million Galleons and rising. She also has Merlin's 10 spots on the Wizengamot so Albus will be getting close to her in that sense. The goblins are being very close to the chest about everything to do with this Lady Winkybee and that could mean they are thinking of changing from being neutral to being on her side."

Another round of gasps and another growl but this time was followed by Remus standing up, "Please be quiet with the gasps, they hurt you know. Now about this Winkybee, should we not wait to see if she shows any sympathies towards Voldemort or not? She may just be neutral like the goblins have always been."

Everyone scoffed at the idea but Dumbledore conceded slightly, "We should wait a little but only long enough to show you that she is on their side. Now that that is over, we need to be ready to collect Harry."

The meeting was adjourned and Remus hopped up happily, ready to go see Arabella for one last time. Never would she go for him but he would tell her his true feelings tonight and hope that she would not laugh in his face. The werewolf raced to the backyard and quickly apparated to Privet Drive but didn't stop at number 4, the Dursley household, and went to number 6.

Knocking on the door, Remus was surprised when the door opened on the second knock, "Remus, hello, are you on guard duty again?"

Remus nodded, "Just taking him to headquarters for the rest of the holidays but I need to talk to you before they arrive. I'm not really needed but I wanted to be there just in case something was to happen."

"What did you want to talk to me about Remus?"

"I, well, I really like you. I mean like, like you," Remus stuttered out to the squib feeling like a teenager again.

Arabella grinned and let the door open wider to allow the werewolf entry. They went and sat in the lounge, Remus waited while Arabella made some tea for them to drink. While making the tea Arabella leant against the counter and thought about how to break the fact that she was a supporter of Voldemort.

"Here we go," Arabella handed Lupin his tea.

The pair sat in silence for a moment but Remus couldn't handle the tension, "I hate Dumbledore."

Arabella gasped and that caused Remus to reach for his wand to erase the squib's mind of the afternoon. The squib had noticed what the wizard was doing and started to back away, "Remus what are you doing? No, I wanted to tell you that I have been the same since the first war."

The werewolf stopped, shocked into place by what he had just heard. Finally, the wolf was able to respond to what he had heard, at which stage Arabella was certain he had had a stroke or something, "Cool."

"Oh thank Merlin for that. Remus, don't do that again!" Figg whacked the werewolf across the arm hard but only ended up hurting herself instead.

Remus grinned his wolfish and very sexy grin at the squib, "That wasn't nice Arabella Figg, now you must pay."

The couple spent the remainder of the day making passionate love and forgetting all about the worries outside of the house on Privet Drive.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the library, reading up on more dark spells to learn, having already mastered the minor and intermediate spells. An owl flew through the door carrying the Daily Prophet and landed before Draco, who paid it and of it flew again.

"What's in the news this fine day Draco?" Hermione didn't even bother looking up as there was usually nothing major in the biased paper anyways.

"Oh nothing much but a piece on another Death Eater attack that should interest you. Apparently it wasn't bad enough to kill you and wipe you from the Granger's mind but not they went and gruesomely slaughtered Seth Granger," Draco knew that that was what Hermione would want to hear and was ready for the onslaught of happiness that never came.

"Ok, at least Tom was truthful in getting rid of the scum. You done? I want to get this started on," Hermione hopped up and popped outside to start practicing the spells she had just read about.

Draco raced through the rest of the list then sent the paper to his parents via elf before going outside and being hit by a stray curse, "Hey!"

"Sorry," Hermione fixed the curse and went back to casting at the manikins.

"Hermione are you ok with what they did to your uncle?" Draco asked as he set up beside her and started sending the spells viciously at his own manikins.

"Hmm? No but that thing wasn't _my_ uncle. He was Hermione Granger's uncle, and what he did to me, Hermione Winkybee, he deserved everything he got. When did it happen?"

"Last night, father mustn't have been called for risk of being caught. The Order showed up quickly and apparently caught my uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange. Good luck getting him to talk though, the Lestrange's are known for not talking, no matter what. Hell my aunt used to get the Cruciatus Curse cast on her for pleasure's sake, they're fucked up in the head. The Black family was too inbred, luckily the Malfoy's and Black's weren't that closely related so I turned out alright," Draco explained to the listening vampiress.

"Well I hope no one minds if the Winkybee line doesn't continue, considering I can't have children anymore," Hermione said sadly thinking of everything she'll miss out on now that she was dead.

"What do you mean? Northern Elancran's can breed and have done successfully," A voice from behind the vampires said.

They turned, startled as they hadn't heard anyone arrive and were shocked to see a beautiful blonde standing there with Luna.

"This is my mum Louise Lovegood and she's right you know. You both have souls and heart beats so you can breed, there was a reason that vampire picked to change you both," Luna said as she sat down in a chair her mother summoned for her.

"Greeting, and sorry for barging in like this but I needed to speak to you both about this thing you have my daughter doing for you," Louise looked gentle enough but even with their newly completed training, the couple doubted they could go up and defeat a elder vampire.

Stepping carefully with their words the vampires started to explain, "Luna is a very smart witch and worked out who I am and that I am making my own side, neither of which contain Voldemort or Dumbledore/Potter. I offered Luna a position in the field as an insider to the teenagers of the Light and she accepted, I would think that she can make her own judgement calls."

The elder vampiress thought about this for a long while, during which Hermione and Draco were on high alert but it was not needed, "Fine but if she gets hurt or found out then guess who has new bunk mates because neither her or my husband would be safe from Dumbledore or Potter. Now what do you intend on doing with this prophecy problem I am hearing about?"

Hermione explained how after the final she and her side would defeat the winning sides leader and run things from there, "We are always looking for a liaison for the local vampire covens, if you're interested Mrs Lovegood."

"Oh please, it's Louise to you both. That sounds very good actually, I haven't been around our kind in a while so I'll take you up on your offer. It'll be good working with you, unless my family gets hurt. Come Luna," Louise collected her daughter and popped away from the Malfoy Manor.

"This is a good little army you're growing Hermione. Let's see you've got me, my folks, Remus, Luna and her folks and hopefully some vampires and werewolves by the end of all this," Draco counted off all of the people in Hermione's Army.

The vampiress grinned at her partner, "Bet you can't catch me."

"You're on, I'll even give you a seconds head start. GO!" With a blur Hermione was off and a second later so was Draco. Now Malfoy Manor was large but not large enough to hold two vampires so they raced around southern England, using their speed as an advantage from being seen, muggles just thought it was the wind and any wizards they ran into honestly couldn't care less.

An hour later though Hermione was cornered in Malfoy Manor and she had no chance of escape, even apparition wouldn't work because she was too hungry to think straight, the reason she had come back to the Manor.

"Hermione, I know you're here somewhere and I will find you," Draco called out for the vampiress.

"Damnit," Hermione stood and exited the room, "Hey Draco."

The vampire grinned and pounced on the vampiress, "Gotcha, now what to take as my prize?"

Hermione laid there and watched the vampire. Their faces were close to the others and soon they both closed the distance, and they were kissing each other passionately. The pair were laying on the hallway floor in the middle of everything and Narcissa almost fell over them both by not watching where she was going.

"Damnit kids but get a room," Narcissa swore as she re-erected her body to a vertical position.

"Sorry Narcissa," Hermione apologised to the witch and blushed deeply.

"That's alright dear just think next time, and get something to eat, it's showing in your eyes," Cissy pointed out a mirror and Hermione noted that her eyes were blood red now.

"Ok mum," Draco grabbed Hermione and the couple raced down the hallway to the kitchen where their blood supply was currently stored.

Elsie was standing at the head of the kitchen, soling out the work that needed to be done, obviously the head elf in this Malfoy home. When she saw Hermione and Draco she stopped what she was doing and bowed down, causing the others in the room to do the same.

"Elsie rise, we are in need of some blood as we are starving," Draco ordered the elf, who rushed to the nearby cupboard and pulled out a jug of blood and two goblets.

Returning the elf handed the possessions to the vampire, "Here Master Draco. Please forgives Elsie for her tardiness in feedings yous both."

Hermione knelt down and lifted the elf from the ground, startling the elf and those in the kitchens, "Elsie we weren't hungry until just now so please don't be like this. If we are hungry we will come to get the blood or call for it, you don't need to worry about us."

The elf nodded and rushed away to do her job, leaving Hermione to get up to a stunned vampire, "Well let's eat."

The couple walked into the dining room and Hermione served them both before Draco was able to speak again, "Are you mad Hermione? Do you know what you are doing to those poor things?"

Hermione had no idea what the vampire was talking about but the intensity of his voice had her put her goblet down and listen.

"It is in their heritage to punish themselves for doing wrong. Now we have put it into their heads that they aren't to do that but they are still mad at themselves when they don't do something right or do it later etc. Then along comes a great vampiress who tells them that it's alright to do things like that. Do you understand how bad that is going to screw up their little minds?"

The vampiress was shocked and saddened that she had caused this to happen to the ones she loved to defend and did so with vengeance every time possible. Never before had she thought that she was actually causing them harm by doing that for them. It made teats hit her eyes and roll down her face.

"I'm sorry Draco, I just wanted to help you know?"

Draco comforted the vampiress as she cried her heart out at what she had been doing, unaware that she had been doing it, "It's ok Mione, they will get over it in the end, just try not to do it again."

Hermione sniffled and nodded, "Ok, now what's next on our things to do list?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Draco had decided to call a meeting with Remus to see how he had gone the past few days. Flooing Grimmauld was out of the question but Hermione knew what room the werewolf had been living in when she was technically alive so she popped right in and was surprised to see nothing in there, not even a skerrick of clothing.

Not hearing anyone in the house Hermione figured it for safe to wander around and maybe pick up some information on what the Order was up to. Finding nothing of interest in the top floor, Hermione went down the stairs forgetting to be quiet around the portrait of Walburga Black.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The painting screamed from behind her black curtain.

Hermione was caught out for a second as her senses went haywire because of the loud sound of the witch's screeches, but soon enough the vampiress was able to deal with the portrait. She ripped back the curtain and looked in at the painting fir the first time ever.

There was a beautiful raven haired witch standing with her hands on her hips, screaming her lungs out, in a study of some sorts. Hermione would have looked more in the detail but she was stunned when the witch suddenly stopped screaming and talked normally to her.

"You're the vampiress aren't you?" Walburga asked politely.

"Yes I am, why are you speaking to me?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because you are a vampiress, one of great power, and I can feel that now that we are alone and your full potential has come out. You are like our lord only greater."

"Oh, well then, can I ask you, do you have another painting anywhere?"

Walburga thought it over before answering the vampiress, "Yes I do but it's been hidden away for years in the attic. It was supposed to go to my dear son Regulus when he moved out but he was murdered before that could happen. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think you could be of help to me and my army. See if I kill Potter and Dumbledore this place comes out of Fidelius and I could take this beautiful house as my own, not that I need any more properties, but I could give it to the Malfoy family."

"Ahh yes my dear niece Narcissa, she would look after my house properly. So what shall I need to do?" Walburga looked almost excited at the thought of another Black getting the house that she held dear.

Hermione explained to the portrait, "I need to take your extra painting and for you to keep your ears open so you can inform me about what's happening around here. Maybe take residence in some of the other paintings, in secret of course, when the Order has its meetings. I shall call for you every few days to get a check up on what's been happening."

The painting nodded and Hermione popped up into the attic to find the painting, "Over here dear."

The vampiress found it easily with the help of Walburga and then sat down on a dusty chair to talk to the witch, "So what happened to Remus, or as you so lovingly call him, the half-breed?"

Walburga laughed at the name, "He's a powerful creature, dark to the heart too. I just call him that as to not blow his cover, he's obviously a spy for the Dark Lord. He's gone, moved in with his new girlfriend, a _squib_ of all things. Lives near where that Potter boy used to live, of course Potter now lives here, despicable to have a traitor living under my Orion's roof."

Hermione knew the person the painting was talking about but never before had she thought that Remus liked them older than him, "Ok, well I'm going to take you to Malfoy Manor but stick around here unless called for alright?"

The portrait nodded and left the frame, going downstairs to her well used one, leaving Hermione holding an empty frame and a grin on her face. She was going to take the stairs and apparate home from the back yard but the vampiress heard people arrive, Weasley's so she decided to play a little game on them.

Pulling the hood of her robes over her head, hiding her features, Hermione walked with the portrait under her arms and went straight down the stairs in front of the whole group of Molly, Ron, Ginny and Harry, not that the latter two would have noticed seeing as they were all over each other.

"Hey! Who are you and what have you got there?" Ron called out, causing everyone's attention to be torn away and focused on Hermione.

"Just never you mind mortal," Hermione used the same voice that she had the night she had delivered Snape.

"YOU!" They all drew their wands and started firing spells at the vampiress, not realising that they were doing no damage.

Hermione just walked out of the door, laughing at their pathetic attempts to stop her and the Ministry owls that were flocking the house. Apparating back to the manor, Hermione was still laughing, causing Draco to wonder why.

"Oh I just cost Potter and Weasleyette their wands, unless Dumbledore does some fancy foot work around my 10 votes on the Wizengamot. Here, it's your great aunt," Hermione passed the empty frame to the vampire who looked at it oddly.

"You stole Aunt Walburga? Why?" Draco led them to the den where the important portraits ended up.

"For intelligence, my dear Watson. This is her second portrait, and much better set out background too. Her first one is in the lobby of the Order's headquarters and she will be another insider for those times that Remus may be detained, which should be a lot more common now that he has a girlfriend."

"Watson? Girlfriend?" Draco was somewhat confused so Hermione explained to him everything that had occurred at Grimmauld Place. At the end of it all, he was crying with laughter.

"That's amazing Hermione but next time don't put yourself in danger like that," Draco chastised the witch.

"What do you mean I wasn't in any danger."

"Look at you robes then," The vampire pointed down to the tatters and burns that plagued the vampiress' clothing.

"Wow," Hermione took the ruined robes off and looked them over, "That could have killed me had I not already been dead."

"Yeah so think next time ok? You never know when one of them will throw a spell that cam injure vampires. I would hate to lose you," Draco leant over to kiss the vampiress, who was already there awaiting the kiss.

"Ahh young love," Lucius grinned from the doorway, Narcissa on his arm.

"Hello father, mother, guess who Hermione brought to stay?"

The elder couple looked around but couldn't see anyone new in the room, "Who dragon?"

"Aunt Walburga's painting, here," Draco passed his mother the painting and the witch grinned madly.

"Aunty Walburga? This is excellent, now we can gab about my childhood..." The witch went on and on as she placed the deceased witch's portrait up on the wall.

Hermione and Draco laughed at the sight of Narcissa talking to an empty frame but soon shut up when the floo turned green and the face of the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, showed up.

"What does that fool want, right Draco, Hermione out and don't be seen," Lucius got himself seated comfortably while Narcissa arranged for an elf to bring tea and coffee as soon as they were called for.

Hermione and Draco raced out of the room but stuck around the door, just as they had done when the ministry worker had dropped by to inform them that Draco had been murdered. Ears up against the door they could hear everything that was going on but not see.

INSIDE

Lucius accepted the Minister into his house and he was followed by two aurors by the name of Tonks and Shacklebolt, both Order members. Narcissa was surprised to see her niece standing beside the Minister of Magic but was also annoyed at the intrusion.

"Minister how nice it is to see you but may I ask what this meeting is regarding?" Lucius asked politely.

Rufus took a seat and the coffee that was served to him by the house elf before responding, "We have information that you are taking in Lady Winkybee and we would like to meet her. She has been pinpointed back to this residence by a messenger vampiress. So either you are harbouring a vampiress or you were gracious enough to extend your heart to allow this witch to live in your house."

Hermione had to think quickly so she changed Draco to look like he did the day of the press conference and they entered the room, acting as though they had no idea that the Minister was there.

"Hello, who's this?" Hermione asked Narcissa before summoning a chair for herself and Draco to sit on together.

"Lady Winkybee may I introduce you to our Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour," Lucius responded for his wife, who was struggling to keep from laughing.

"Hello Minister, I'm very sorry but I have been very busy and unable to come introduce myself, if that is what this is about."

Rufus was automatically drawn to the vampiress' beauty, as was Shacklebolt, but they kept their cool and calm demeanours on, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Winkybee, and who is this beside you?"

"Oh this is my fiancé David Matthews," Hermione gripped onto Draco's hand tightly and hoped that the elder Malfoy's would play along.

They did splendidly, "We extended our home to the couple when they arrived in Britain. We were friends of friends in the beginning but I would hope they consider us more than that now."

Rufus agreed and thought he wanted to be great friends with Hermione in a special way, "Now then how did you come about finding your heritage, Lady Hermione?"

"Oh I can explain that. We were having a dinner party and we invited Chief Goblin Ebenzer and he noticed that Hermione was different. From there he sent her to see his son Ragnok and then the rest is, as they say, history. We were surprised because Hermione and David came to us homeless, other than friends, and now they have more homes than we do," Narcissa laughed, starting the others up with her.

"Well then, David and I have a friend to meet but please keep in touch Minister," Hermione rose to leave but was halted quickly by Tonks.

"Lady Winkybee? You are wanted at the Wizengamot tomorrow morning at 10am for a hearing."

Tonks handed Hermione a notice, "What sort of hearing?"

"We are deciding whether two students should be allowed to keep their wands after casting magic underage. One Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley, but I guess you already know Harry don't you?" Kingsley asked the vampiress coyly.

"Why yes I have run into him once or twice. He was very rude and should know that that will come back to bite him on the arse. I shall be there with bells on," Hermione grinned at the thought of being the one to get Potter's wand snapped.

Hermione and Draco stood to leave, after saying their goodbyes, went out the door, and popped to Privet Drive.


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving in the backyard of Number 4 Privet Drive, Hermione let go of Draco's arm, as only she knew where the house was, and they walked through the backyard and out the front not being noticed at all. Slipping to the house next door the vampires were surprised to see the front door open and awaiting them.

Not bothering to knock the couple slipped in silently and saw Remus in a passionate embrace with a sexy woman, "Ahem?"

The pair were startled apart and Remus pulled his wand until he saw who it was that was interrupting their make out session, "Oh Hermione, Draco, this is Arabella Figg. Bella this is Hermione Winkybee and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione nodded to the woman while Draco said hello, "Well I guess now we know why you aren't at Grimmauld Place then Remus. So when did this start?"

Remus grinned his wolfish grin, "About 3 days ago, when I was supposed to be coming to pick Potter up. I told Arabella how I hated Dumbledore and she told me how she's felt the same since the first war."

"Congratulations Remus, you deserve happiness, any updates?" Hermione asked the werewolf.

"Thank you, now Dumbledore is apparently going to give you a chance to show your devotion to Voldemort before calling for your head. It shouldn't take long if you are going by his thinking," Remus forwarded on to the vampire couple.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed loudly, "I doubt he will wait that long because I will never show devotion to either side."

The werewolf and vampire laughed but Arabella just sat there watching what was happening, "You seem very confidant of yourself Hermione. What happens if someone actually hurts you one day?"

This caught the trio up and they all looked at the squib in surprise, "What do you mean Bella?"

Arabella looked at Hermione and answered Remus' question, "Well there are spells that injure and kill both werewolves and vampires, no matter how powerful they are. What happens if the Light works out what you are and tries to kill you, or just wants to kill the so called messenger that you keep sending?"

Hermione hadn't thought about that, she had been so caught up in the fun and the power, "Oh Merlin I've become as egotistical as Voldemort and Dumbledore. I need to change things for the better not just try and ruin those pricks."

The squib nodded and hugged her love, "See that's a better plan but please do kill them both eventually."

The vampiress knew that this woman would have made a great witch, a Slytherin probably, "I could use a squib with brains and quick thinking like you, would you like to join my every growing army?"

Arabella grinned lovingly, "Of course dear but remember I'm just old Mrs Figg, the odd cat lady."

That caused the group to crack up and they were laughing for what seemed like hours until Hermione felt the telltale signs of hunger growling at her so the vampires said goodbye to the happy couple and popped back to the Malfoy Manor's dining room.

Narcissa and Lucius were eating their own lunch when the couple popped in for theirs so they made it a family affair, Hermione considered as much a Malfoy as Draco was. The elder Malfoy's asked how the meeting had gone and the vampires relayed everything that had happened to them, whilst they drank from the Malfoy family crested goblets.

"It sounds as though you have another member for your army Hermione," Narcissa joked but Hermione was very happy about the newest member.

"I will make my own army but we will only fight when we need to. My main cause now is to change the way people perceive Dumbledore and Voldemort, which is what needs to be done. With the help of you and Lucius, Remus, Luna, her father and Louise Lovegood, Arabella and of course Draco, I should be able to change the way the magical world looks at things," Hermione ranted on about the positives of having her own army but was soon told the negatives.

"What about the fact that then Voldemort will know you tricked him and may try to kill my parents? What about if Remus and the Lovegood family get caught out? Have you thought about all of the people who are relying on you?" Draco asked concerned that this might be moving too fast for the vampiress to understand.

"No I know what I'm doing and no one will get hurt, unless in battle. Just trust me ok? I don't intend on going in all cocky and think I'm going to win, I'm going to go in KNOWING I can win, hopefully with you by my side. And about your parents, well if Voldemort really does try something then we can just take them to one of my manors, I mean Narcissa, you and Lucius have opened your house to me so I can do the exact same back."

The mortals were just sitting and watching the interaction between the two vampires but when the subject of them having to leave their home came up they were slightly surprised, "Wait, you mean we might have to leave Malfoy Manor? Why?"

"Just in case Voldemort comes looking for you with murder on his mind," Hermione explained to the witch and wizard.

"We will not lose Malfoy Manor to anyone, not even the Dark Lord. This house has been in my family for centuries and it will stay that way for the next few centuries," Lucius raved on only to be calmed by his wife's hand.

"We understand Hermione that we may need to leave Malfoy Manor at one stage but please try and keep them away from our home," Narcissa asked in a kind and motherly way, making Hermione's heart wrench for the want of knowing her real mother and father.

"Ok Narcissa, I will do everything in my powers to prevent Malfoy Manor coming under attack, by either side," Hermione held onto the hand of the witch, being careful not to break anything with her increased strength.

Once lunch was done, the vampire couple decided to check out the portfolio that Hermione had gotten that contained all of her properties and inventory of her vaults. Sitting in Draco's room, Hermione curled up with the vampire on the bed and started reading over everything that she owned.

"Wow, I am rich," Hermione couldn't believe how much she was worth.

"Yeah Lady Winkybee you are, now how many suitable houses are there to send the wolf and his love and the vampiress and her family, should things go nutty?" Draco asked his love.

The vampiress counted up and decided that the ones situated in Northern Ireland were the most suitable as they were nowhere near either sides current camps or headquarters. They were all away from the British magical community as the Irish were fighting the Brits in the magical politics.

"So it's agreed upon that we situate them in County Tyrone if things get really bad?" Hermione asked her love.

Draco nodded and the pair kissed, innocently at first but it soon sped up to more intense and passionate kissing. Hermione moaned as Draco's hand passed over her breasts but quickly stopped him, "We have the rest of our lives love."

The vampire was annoyed but understood that this was Hermione's first time and wanted it to be special for them both, "Ok Mione, I can wait."

Hermione kissed the vampire and went back to reading her portfolio finding very interesting things along the way. She owned many pieces of historic memorabilia, like Godric Gryffindor's sword and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, all of which were now in her vaults at Gringotts Bank. The vampiress knew she would go in search of these items at one stage or another but now what she needed was books on politics and of the Wizengamot.

The vampiress wasn't getting anywhere with the portfolio so jumping up she decided to make Draco track her to learn what she wanted to do. Using her speed Hermione raced to the library and started searching through the books available at a fast rate. By the time Draco had figured out where she had gotten too, the vampiress already had several books out on the subject of the Wizengamot and their proceedings.

"Of course you would be here and I thought to look throughout southern Britain for you first. Hermione what are you doing?" Draco asked the vampiress as though she had gone mad.

"I'm looking for books that will help me in attending the Wizengamot tomorrow, I have no idea how to behave or act with them. I need help Dray," Hermione pleaded with the vampire she loved.

"Ok let's get into these books and try and find out the ways things should be done but if you really want to know than maybe you should ask father, he will be there tomorrow too. The Minister had him searched after you got the Dark Lord to formal release him and after finding nothing allowed him the Malfoy seat back," Draco explained to Hermione, who grinned and sat with him reading the books.

The couple spent hours doing that until they got everything they needed for the meeting the next day. Not bothering to go to dinner, the vampires just ate on the run to bed and lay in each other's arms until they fell asleep that way.


	12. Chapter 12

The vampires woke up early, dressed and showered, getting into their best robes for the Wizengamot meeting they were to attend in only hours. The fact that it would decide whether or not Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley, the two that plagued Hermione throughout her past year at Hogwarts, was just a bonus.

Heading to the dining room, the couple soon found the mortal couple eating away at the food, each dressed in their finery, "Good morning Dragon, Hermione, how was your night's sleep?"

"Well, Mother, well. I hope yours and father's was just as satisfying. Will you be attending the meeting too?" Draco seated himself after pulling out Hermione's chair for her.

"Oh yes, it is an open court today luckily so both yourself and I shall be able to view the proceedings," Narcissa explained to both Hermione and Draco.

"That's great, then I just hope I get everything right and not kill Dumbledore when I have to bow to him. I still can't believe that I have to do that," Hermione had been greatly pissed when she read that she had to bow to the head chair of the Wizengamot.

"Just think about how great it will be to screw Potter to the wall by barring him from owning a wand. You should be situated close to Dumbledore throughout though as we rank each other by how many votes we have and you are third. Dumbledore has 13, Lady Longbottom has 11 and you have 10. I have accumulated 7 over my years here, through family deaths, so will be nearby should anything happen," Lucius stated to the vampiress.

"What about Potter? He must have received votes from when his parents passed, and I know he got Sirius' vote when he died, so what happens then?" Hermione asked the purebloods.

"I honestly don't know Hermione, maybe he doesn't know he has any or doesn't know how to take control of them. It may just be that Dumbledore's 13 are some of his, it shouldn't matter because you're against him for what he did to you," Narcissa replied and justified Hermione's feelings of hate and despair.

The vampiress was over caring for the wizard but there was still a part of her that didn't want an injustice to occur. Filing the information away for a later date Hermione started to have herself a nice feed of blood, all donated to herself and Draco by anonymous donors but the vampiress was certain that the elves in the house were behind it.

Once everyone was done with their breakfast, Hermione changed Draco so he looked like David Matthews. Deciding to floo to the Ministry, Hermione and Draco took the den floo while Narcissa and Lucius took the lounge floo. Not doing the usual, falling on their arses, the vampires were impressed when they could just walk out and calmly brush off their clothes.

After meeting back up with the elder Malfoy's, the group weighed their wands and received their name tags at the security desk, now manned by members of the Magical Law Enforcement. Heading, via the elevators, down into the belly of the Ministry to the chambers of the Wizengamot the group of 4 stayed quiet and ignored the others on the lift.

Arriving to the right floor the doors opened and the noise of dozens of reporters, who were banned from the proceedings, flooded the vampires and mortals ears, deafening them instantly. Hermione and Draco pushed a line through the crowd, using their inhuman strength, and Lucius and Narcissa followed in their wake.

Once the reporters noticed who it was that pushing them away though, they forgot all about the boy who lived and the girl who fucked him, and wanted an exclusive of the way life was with Lady Hermione Winkybee, something Hermione was not going to give.

"MOVE!" Hermione yelled out at the males surrounding and groping her.

Draco saw red and pulled his wand, aiming it at the gropers, "Hands off arsehole, she's not one for touching."

Luckily, for the reporters, the group had made it to where the aurors were awaiting the members of the Wizengamot, "Right then, let them through you vultures."

Hermione was ready to thank them when she saw that it was Tonks who had saved her from the reporters, "Where do I go now Lucius?"

Lucius took Hermione by the arm, after she and he had said a proper goodbye to their loved one, and led her to her seat on the Wizengamot. Dumbledore and the rest of the group were already there and Hermione now had to suck it up and bow to the hypocritical bastard.

"Good morning Mister Dumbledore," Hermione bowed low to the wizard and then tried to turn and do the same to Lady Longbottom but was prevented from doing so by Dumbledore.

"Well then Lady Winkybee, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, even after your delightful present of one of my professors as nothing more than a shell. May I ask how you were able to capture him and disarm him?"Dumbledore asked sweetly even though Hermione knew that it was killing him to do so.

"That was wonderful wasn't it. I found him trespassing on my property and dealt with him accordingly, I am sorry that he was a professor, such brains should not be wasted. I had no knowledge of who he was before capturing him but was informed of his name after wiping his mind. I am sure you can understand not wanting your premises disclosed to whomever that person wished, I hope that he is being cared for properly. I must be going now Mister Dumbledore, Lady Longbottom won't greet herself," Hermione walked away from the wizard and greeted the witch before seating herself down in her allocated seat.

Soon enough the proceedings were beginning, Rufus Scrimgeour walked into the courtroom and seated himself in the head seat. Percy Weasley was seated next to him as the stenographer and then Harry and Ginerva walked in, heads held high as they thought they would get off with a slap on the wrist.

"Good morning to all and let us begin. Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are both charged with using magic underage. What do you plead?"

"Innocent," The couple rang out and the gallery nodded with them.

"What is your defence to these charges?"

"Self-defence, there was a vampiress attacking us at the time," Harry replied to the court, of which the majority hissed at.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Lady Longbottom asked from her position beside Hermione.

Both of the teens shook their heads, as they knew their memories were of a non confrontational vampiress and they had sent the first spells. Augusta Longbottom huffed and shook her head, she had liked the families but this just wouldn't do.

"What of the memories of the incident?" Hermione's other neighbour asked.

"I don't think we need them, their say so should be enough, plus the corroboration by the legal wizard and witch in their presence at the same time," Dumbledore stated calmly.

Hermione knew what to do now but was still somewhat nervous, "I think we need the memories of each defendant and witness. That should be corroboration enough."

Dumbledore glared at the vampiress but Lady Longbottom and the rest of the Wizengamot agreed with Hermione so it was passed that the memories would be harvested under Veritaserum and then questioning would happen.

Harry and Ginny gulped audibly and fought as the Veritaserum was forced down their throats. The court's memory harvester collected the memories then the questioning began, led by Rufus himself.

"Name?"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley"

"Harry James Potter"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley"

"Molly Andrea Weasley"

"On the day of the offence please tell what happened"

Each of them told of how they had returned from Diagon Alley to find a vampiress ransacking the house and, unprovoked, threw spells at said vampiress.

This had everyone gasping in shock, the saviour of the magical world had attacked a vampiress unprovoked.

Dumbledore knew he was screwed but still he fought on, "Even if unprovoked it was a strange creature of the dark in a house not of its own, without permission also. I believe we should give them both a second chance."

Hermione cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention to her, "He's already had a second chance, a few years back. Mind you that was clearly self defence but even still how many second chances are we going to allow someone just because he is an orphan? I'm an orphan yet if I was to have done the same thing a little while back I would have lost my wand in a second."

There was a sea of nods as the crowd and Dumbledore knew that it was over with so he called for a vote. All of the Wizengamot voted that the pair were to have their wands snapped but were not to be exiled from the magical community, as they were both still underage. For that, it seemed the Weasley's were grateful, as was Dumbledore. Hermione could see that he was up to something and that this lack of wand would only be a temporary setback for his attempt to run the wizarding world.

Ginny was crying as Harry held her tight against him, his own tears of sadness and anger being stemmed at his eyes as to not show weakness. There was a large fine placed on their actions too, so large that the Weasley's would have gone bankrupt many times over trying to repay it, had Harry not been the hero again and offered to pay it for them.

"Come Lady Winkybee, we should leave here before you are accosted by anyone," Lucius offered to the vampiress.

Hermione nodded but really all she wanted to do was sit there and think about what she had just done to those she had once considered family. She never knew what their reactions to her death had been but she did want to know if it had all been a facade that last year of her mortal life. Conflicting emotions welled inside of her but she allowed Draco, who had come up from the gallery, to lead her away from the seating area for the Wizengamot and into the frenzy that was the reporters, all after blood at the conviction.

"Leave me alone please," Was all Hermione got out before she passed out into the very worried arms of her love.


End file.
